


Sinning

by goingtohell



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtohell/pseuds/goingtohell
Summary: A one-shot collection featuring Twice and smut and nothing much else really. Maybe some plot will sneak in at some pointbut I honestly doubt it.





	1. Nayeon/Mina - Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [99yeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/99yeon/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hell for thinking this and I'm going to hell for writing this so I might as well drag people into hell with me and let them read it.
> 
> Unbeta'ed. Contains light bondage and minimal plot. You've been warned.
> 
> Also gifting this to handong because I follow their tumblr and honestly all of my sinning is because of her headcanon posts

If you had asked Nayeon about her first impression of Mina, she would have sworn up and down that everything about her bandmate _screamed_ that she was a bottom: the uptight posture, the quiet voice, the soft-spoken nature of the girl; honestly it would have been more unusual if she wasn’t a bottom.

Which is why Nayeon was completely shocked (and absolutely turned on) when she found out otherwise. 

“Unnie,” Mina whispers, breath hot against her ear as she grinds down on Nayeon’s lap and Nayeon considers it a miracle she doesn’t come right then and there. Her hands are wrapped loosely around Nayeon’s shoulders, fingers tangled in Nayeon’s hair as they tug softly on the strands every now and then and everything about it is driving Nayeon insane. She wants nothing more than to wrap her arms around Mina, to run her nails down her back as Mina makes mark after mark on her neck but she can’t.

She can’t because her arms are currently tied behind her back on the chair she’s sitting on and no amount of tugging appears to be even remotely loosening the knot.

“Mina,” Nayeon moans, her arms fidgeting behind her. “Mina, please- “

“Please what, unnie?” Mina interrupts, nibbling at Nayeon’s ear. “Tell me exactly what you want me to do unnie, and _maybe_ I’ll consider it.”

Nayeon lets out a frustrated whine, her fingers itching to grab on to something, anything at this point. The moment Nayeon found out that she would be sharing a room with only Mina after the group’s activities in Jejudo, Nayeon had taken to teasing Mina all day, running fingers up the younger girl’s leg when no one was looking one moment only to go off and flirt with Momo the next. Mina had reacted minimally, save for the slight blush that would spread across her cheeks every time Nayeon would touch her in a less than appropriate manner. Nayeon had assumed her teasing for the day had been for naught, only to be surprised when Mina led her to a chair the moment they entered the room, sitting her down and promptly mounting her.

They had initiated a rather heavy make out session at that point, Nayeon’s mind completely distracted by the feel of Mina’s lips and the sensation of her grinding down on Nayeon’s lap. She’d been so distracted that she had allowed Mina to guide her hands behind the chair back. After that it was a bit of a blur (Nayeon _swears_ Mina’s hands moved faster than anything possible) and before she knew it, Nayeon’s hands were firmly tied behind the back of the chair. 

That was nearly half an hour ago, and since then Mina had been driving Nayeon absolutely mad with want. Between the heavy make out session, the occasional tug at her nipples, and Mina’s fingers constantly teasing her folds Nayeon was trembling, the slightest touch ushering a string of moans from her mouth. 

“ _Unnie_ ,” Mina says, drawing out the word and giving her another quick nip at her ear. “If you don’t tell me what you want right now…then I can only assume that you don’t want anything.” With that Mina quickly got off the older girl, ignoring Nayeon’s startled protest. “We have had quite a long day after all,” Mina continued as she began to unzip her dress, letting the piece fall to the floor in a heap. “Maybe I should just let you have some peace and quiet while I shower, hmm?”

Nayeon considered herself a rather prideful person, but at the thought of Mina in the bathroom for god knows how long broke her resolve far quicker than she’d like to admit.

“No!” Nayeon cried, squirming in the chair as she once more tried to loosen her bonds. “Please Mina, please, I need to cum, I want you to let me cum, I swear if you leave me here like this- “

“Unnie,” Mina said, her voice dripping honey as she interrupted Nayeon’s rant. She walked back towards Nayeon, kneeling at the older girl’s feet and slowly pushing Nayeon’s legs apart, the pleased grin never leaving her face. “All you had to do was ask.”

And with that Mina buried her face between Nayeon’s legs and took the older girl into her mouth, eating her out with unabashed enthusiasm. 

It doesn’t take long before Nayeon’s letting loose a litany of absolutely filthy curses from her mouth at every suck and lick to her clit. Mina eats her out as if Nayeon were her last meal, and Nayeon is on the verge of tears from the sheer overstimulation of it all. When Mina inserts a finger into her and curls it just so Nayeon absolutely loses it, gushing into Mina’s mouth as the girl hums in delight, taking in every last drop and easing Nayeon out of the orgasm.

Mina leans back, licking her lips as she takes in the sight of Nayeon slouched in the chair, completely spent. She reaches around and unties Nayeon’s hands, taking the older girl’s wrists and rubbing them gently, the skin angry and red from Nayeon’s near constant straining. Pressing a soft kiss against the irritated skin, Mina gazes up at Nayeon fondly as Nayeon slowly comes back to her senses, a dazed smile on her lips.

"Good?" Mina asks softly as Nayeon tugs on her hand, motioning for Mina to sit in her lap. Wrapping her arms around Mina's waist loosely, Nayeon nuzzles into the crook of Mina's neck, the younger girl letting out a soft sigh when Nayeon presses soft kisses there.

"Very, very good," Nayeon murmurs, her grin slowly widening as she tightens her hold around Mina's waist. "Your turn."


	2. Nayeon/Mina - Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be a Mimo fic but it's focused on dirty talk and let's be real if anyone in Twice has a filthy mouth it's probably Im Nayeon.
> 
> Unbeta'ed. Shoutout to Cheesekimbap cause I haven't written fic in ages and here I am writing two smutty one-shots in two days and this one is TWICE AS LONG as the last one what I am doing with my life. Comments are greatly appreciated because I would like to know I am not alone in my sin.

Nayeon really, _really_ likes the sound of Mina's voice.

The younger girl is rather soft spoken compared to the rest of the group so Nayeon often finds herself straining a bit to hear Mina's voice hidden amongst the others during conversations. She also finds herself straining to hear it during sex because Mina, aside from the occasional stifled moan or two, is completely, frustratingly, silent.

It drives Nayeon absolutely crazy because sometimes it seems like Mina _wants_ to be loud but for some unknown reason holds herself back. Nayeon’s lost count of how many times she’s looked up at Mina’s face while eating her out only to find Mina biting down hard on her bottom lip or muffling her moans against the pillow. Even when they’re alone or sharing a hotel room, Mina could be grinding down on her lap with Nayeon's wonderfully long fingers deep inside her and not a sound would slip past her lips aside from her labored breathing. It was so god damn frustrating that Nayeon would have to struggle so hard to usher a single word from her lips.

So Nayeon started experimenting. 

Strap-ons, spanking, gentle sex, rough sex, biting, tying; Nayeon tried out everything she could think of, much to Mina’s confusion (although she wasn’t complaining). Anything that garnered a stifled moan was filed in the back of Nayeon’s mind for future reference, the older girl slowly trying to piece together the perfect combination that would get Nayeon what she wanted, what she so desperately _needed_ to hear from the girl. Everything she tried however was coming up just short, nothing eliciting quite the right reaction Nayeon wanted until one night several days ago. 

The group had just come back from a music show outdoor concert, and some boy from some group (Nayeon didn't care enough to get the name of either) had been trying to flirt with Mina every chance he got. Mina, bless her kind and socially awkward heart, had been too polite to firmly shut him down, simply trying to brush off his advances instead. Nayeon wasn’t sure if the boy was that dim or whether he just didn’t give a fuck (both options leaving a rather sour taste in her mouth) but he hadn’t taken the hint, meaning Nayeon’s opportunities to have Mina to herself were rather limited that day. 

Anyone who knew Nayeon even in the slightest knew she had a rather large jealous streak in her, and while Nayeon was usually able to keep it relatively tame, all bets were off when it came to Mina.

The moment they got back to dorm Nayeon pushed Mina against a wall, sliding her hand into her underwear and wasting almost no time, fucking Mina at an almost relentless pace as she sucked bruise after purpling bruise against Mina’s neck.

“U-unnie,” Mina whimpered, startled at the sudden aggressive behavior. “The other’s will be back soon, what are you- “

“You’re _mine_ ,” Nayeon growled out, accentuating it with a hard thrust that had Mina seeing stars. “That stupid boy can only imagine what it feels like to have you clenched around him, but that’ll never happen, right?” 

Mina nodded frantically, her arms coming around to clutch at the back of Nayeon’s shirt tightly as she struggled to stay upright, letting out a soft whine when Nayeon suddenly took her hand away. 

“Look at you,” Nayeon cooed, bringing her fingers up to Mina’s lips, the younger girl obediently taking them in and sucking eagerly. “You’re such a good little slut right now, aren’t you? I’ve just started and you’re practically gushing down there…makes me wish I had enough time to fuck you with the strap-on we have hidden away. You’d like that, wouldn’t you baby? If I just bent you over and took you here right now?”

Mina, to Nayeon’s surprise, lets out a soft but long whine, nodding frantically. Intrigued, Nayeon continues. “I’m not sure if we have enough time though,” Nayeon says, taking her fingers out of Mina's mouth and teasing her entrance instead. “Maybe I should punish you, just stop right now and leave you like this, how would you like that?”

“Please, please unnie,” Mina begs, her voice cracking ever so slightly which does things to Nayeon’s body that she didn’t think would be possible solely from her voice. “Please let me come, I’ll be good, I promise.”

Nayeon was typically not one to deny Mina anything, and while she would have loved to prolong the experiment, the rest of the girls were due to arrive back at the dorm shortly, so Nayeon couldn’t test her new theory further, and instead filed it in the back of her mind for a later time as she gave Mina the orgasm the girl so desperately wanted.

While Nayeon knew she probably had the filthiest mouth out of anyone in the group, she also knew that Jihyo would absolutely kill her if she traumatized the younger ones, so she tended to hold back because as much as Mina was quiet, Nayeon tended to be on the louder side when they had sex. She also was rather hesitant because while some of the things they did with each other were definitely considered improper, it was _Mina_. The girl had an air of quiet, proper dignity around her that Nayeon had assumed wouldn’t take too well with the coarse language she wanted to use. Apparently, she was wrong.

So Nayeon plotted. She looked over their schedules for the next few weeks and found the perfect opportunity to test her theory out. While she was sad that Jihyo would not be able to join them on their Switzerland trip, she decided that she would have to bring Jihyo back a very expensive souvenir (as well as copious amounts of chocolate) as thanks; now that Jihyo wouldn’t be going, that meant that the room they were sharing would now only be occupied by herself and Mina. Not only that, but the rooms were all on different floors so there was no concern for the younger ones overhearing them.

So here they were, Nayeon naked and laying on top of the sheets with an equally naked Mina grinding on top of her, a look of pure satisfaction on her face.

“Come here,” Nayeon beckoned, pulling Mina down for a kiss. The two make out lazily, with Nayeon’s hands lightly scratching Mina’s back ushering a soft moan from the younger girl.

“Unnie,” Mina moans when the two break apart, burying her face against Nayeon’s neck and pressing hot, open mouth kisses against it. Nayeon will admit this to no one and is determined to take this to her grave (Jeongyeon would _never_ let her hear the end of it if she ever found out) but she absolutely loves it when Mina calls her unnie. It’s probably the fastest thing Mina can do to get her turned on and raring to go and today is not an exception.

Quickly flipping them over, Nayeon takes a hold of Mina’s hands, raising them up over her head as she gazes heatedly at her. Mina squirms underneath the hold, lips wet and plump after their kissing. Nayeon lets go of Mina’s hands then, giving her a look that has Mina obediently keeping the hands up, clenching tightly at the sheets beneath her. Satisfied, Nayeon doesn’t take her eyes off Mina’s, watching the other girl’s pupils dilate when she sees Nayeon finger herself, the older girl letting out a quiet moan as she pleasures herself above Mina. Withdrawing her fingers, she brings it up to Mina’s lips who takes them in without hesitation, humming softly at she sucks on them.

“Such a good girl,” Nayeon says, her other hand stroking Mina’s face gently. “You’re such a good girl for your unnie, aren’t you Mina?” Mina nods eagerly, her mouth still preoccupied with Nayeon’s fingers, whining slightly when Nayeon’s other hand leaves her face only for that whine to change into a moan when Nayeon’s fingers dip into Mina.

“You’re making such a mess though Mina,” Nayeon tuts, her fingers sliding in and out at a torturously slow pace. “You’re so wet for me already baby. If you’re good for me, I can give you what you want.”

Nayeon pauses then, taking her fingers out of Mina’s mouth and holding the girl by the chin. “Are you going to be a good girl for your unnie?”

Mina nods, her tongue wetting her lips as she ushers out a shaky yes to Nayeon’s question.

“Good. Hands up, no touching, and if you cum without my permission,” Nayeon trails off, the glint in her eye not lost on Mina. “Well, hopefully that won’t happen, will it?”

Mina barely has the time to nod before Nayeon dives down, licking and sucking at a pace that has Mina squirming and gripping the sheets so tightly that Nayeon swears she hears them rip. Nayeon is relentless, drinking in all that Mina has to offer and letting out a particularly pleased hum at the taste. She’s just about to insert a finger in when suddenly Mina’s hands are at her head, fingers gripping her hair tightly as she lets out soft whimper, grinding against Nayeon’s face, legs twitching in an effort to not completely smother the older girl as she rides out her sudden orgasm.

Mina barely has time to catch her breath after that because suddenly she’s on her stomach, Nayeon straddling her back as she quickly takes a piece of the ripped sheet (turns out Nayeon wasn’t hearing things) and ties Mina’s hands above her head tightly, ignoring the whimper that escapes when she gives the hold a harsh tug.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk Mina,” Nayeon tuts as she gets off the girl, walking towards her bag with a renewed sense of purpose. “I had only a few simple rules: hands up, no touching, and no release without my permission, and you broke all three.”

Mina squirms on the bed, a soft apology on her lips when she’s suddenly yelps, startled at the sudden slap Nayeon delivers to her ass.

“You told me you were going to be good for me Mina.” Nayeon delivers another slap to Mina’s ass, the girl letting out a cry at the unexpected sting. “I thought I had a good girl who always listened to her unnie and instead it turns out I have a spoiled little brat who can’t follow the rules.”

Mina’s about to respond when she lets out a startled scream as Nayeon suddenly fills her with the strap-on she’s managed to put on. The intensity of the yell startles even Nayeon momentarily, the older girl pausing, just shy of completely filling Mina completely when she sees a shudder of pleasure from Mina and a slight nod. Giving the girl’s ass a squeeze, she pushes the rest of the way in, Mina moaning at the fullness, still sensitive from her latest orgasm.

Nayeon then starts an achingly slow pace, her hips moving ever so slowly as she leans down to whisper every filthy thing she’s ever wanted to say in Mina’s ear and threatening that if Mina comes without her permission again that she’ll work her up and leave her tied up and wanting. Before she knows it Mina’s letting out a string of non-stop whimpers and cries, her voice tinkling like music in Nayeon’s ears.

“Fuck,” Mina cries, pushing back against the cock, tears at the corner of her eyes. “Please Nayeon, I can be good, I can be good, please- “ 

“Can you though?” Nayeon gives Mina another particularly hard thrust, grinning when Mina lets out a loud, unabashed wail. “Look at you right now, you’re practically like a cat in heat and making such a mess of yourself. You misbehaved earlier you know, and bad girls get punished.”

“No, no, I can be good,” Mina babbles, her voice taking on an edge of panic at the thought of not being able to come. “I can be good, I’m your good girl, please Nayeon I can be _good_!”

Satisfied, Nayeon reaches under and pulls Mina up flush against her body, hands groping her breasts as she starts peppering Mina’s neck with kisses.

“Then be a good girl and come for me baby.”

Nayeon starts pounding at a brutal pace and Mina’s entirely too turned on and too overstimulated to do anything else but quickly come, letting out a string of “oh gods” and “unnie’s” and before Nayeon knows it she finds herself coming as well just from Mina’s voice because Mina yelling out a broken "Nayeon-ah" is both everything she’s ever wanted and everything she never knew she needed because Mina begging her and telling her that she could be a good girl _does_ things to her that she will never get tired of. 

Completely spent, Mina falls forward in a slump on her side, skin flushed and chest heaving. She doesn’t move at all, even when Nayeon takes off the strap-on before moving to untie her hands. Nayeon puts a blanket over her own shoulders before sweeping Mina up into her arms, settling the girl on her lap and hugging Mina tightly, wrapping them up and pressing kisses against her face as she rubs at her wrists soothingly. Mina leans her head against Nayeon’s shoulder, nuzzling her neck as she struggles against the drowsiness overtaking her.

“Was I good, unnie?” Mina asks softly, her tired gaze looking up at Nayeon in complete adoration. Nayeon gives the girl a sweet smile, leaning down to give Mina a soft kiss on her forehead as she leans back against the headboard, content with the soft weight on top of her.

“You were a very, very good girl.”


	3. Sana/Mina - Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to write Jihyo/Mina but it kept turning into a straight up angst with a fluff ending fic with no sin in sight and while I may post that at some other point I need to live up to this collection title so instead I wrote this short Sana/Mina piece because of course I fucking did (can y'all tell who my bias is at this point yet). I do have a Jihyo/Mina one in the works though thanks to handong's inspiration and possibly a Nayeon/Mina/someone else at some point because Nayeon is the definition of sin and if I'm sinning by writing all of this I might as well go for the gold.
> 
> Unbeta'ed. Any and all comments bring me great joy even if it's a mess of words that don't quite make sense when put together. Happy Pride month, here's some smut.

Sana knew she was in trouble the moment they ended the Vlive.

They’d been so busy lately, traveling so often and jumping around time zones that Sana honestly stopped keeping track of what date is was; hell, sometimes she honestly didn’t even know what day of the week it was, she just trusted the managers to take them where they needed to go.

That still wasn’t a good excuse for forgetting Mina’s birthday though. 

As the girls shuffled into the car to head back to the dorm, Sana’s first attempt at apologizing was thwarted by Mina sitting between Momo and Nayeon, who were both showering Mina with teasing touches and attempted kisses, much to Mina’s embarrassment. Once they got back home, Mina excused herself to call her family, something Sana didn’t dare interrupt so she went ahead and washed up for the night. Unfortunately for Sana, Mina called dibs on washing up after her, which again delayed Sana’s opportunity to apologize. While she was sitting in the living room coming up with apology after apology in her mind, sitting next to Nayeon who was engrossed in her drama, Mina came out of the bathroom, looking fresh and clean and drowsy and ever so cute in her oversized t-shirt. The sight made Sana’s heart swell with fondness for the girl that was coupled with the overwhelming guilt that had taken root in Sana’s mind.

“Goodnight unnies,” Mina said softly, rubbing her eyes sleepily. “Don’t stay up too late Nayeon unnie, your dramas can wait until tomorrow.”

Nayeon gasped, pointing a finger at Mina dramatically. “I’ll let that comment slide because it’s still your birthday,” Nayeon said, the teasing grin on her face contrasting with her serious tone. “Goodnight Minari.”

Sana waited all of one minute before quickly saying her goodnights to Nayeon as well, going to their shared room quietly. Mina was already in her bed, back towards the door with her phone light shining dimly in her corner. Jihyo was already deeply asleep as well, the leader knocked out cold in her bed. Sana snuck as quietly as she could towards Mina’s bed, giving a silent cheer when she managed to not knock anything over or trip on anything as she quickly slid into Mina’s bed, the other girl letting out a slight squeak at the sudden intrusion.

“Wha - Sana unnie? What are you doing?”

Sana stayed silent, nosing the back of Mina’s neck as she wrapped her arms tightly around Mina’s stomach. She felt rather than heard Mina’s breath hitch when she started pressing soft kisses against Mina’s neck, her hands sneaking under Mina’s shirt and running her nails lightly down Mina’s toned stomach.

“S-Sana unnie,” Mina gasped out, squirming in Sana’s arms until she managed to turn around and face her. “What…” Mina’s question died on her lips, startled at the tears shining in Sana’s eyes. “What’s wrong unnie? Are you okay?”

At Mina’s question Sana shook her head, rolling on top of the girl and burying her face against Mina’s neck, hot tears spilling out. Sana did her best to cry silently, not wanting to wake Jihyo up because Mina, dear sweet Mina, _her_ Mina, was concerned over Sana when Sana couldn’t even remember her own girlfriend’s birthday. 

"I forgot your birthday," Sana whispered brokenly, her tears threatening to spill out anew when she saw the caring, forgiving look on Mina's face. "I'm your girlfriend and I forgot your birthday and what kind of girlfriend, hell what kind of friend forgets a birthday of someone they love so much?" 

"It happens," Mina said softly, hand coming up to stroke Sana's cheek gently. "Our schedules are crazy, honestly if my mom hadn't messaged me this morning wishing me happy birthday and asking if she could call later tonight, I'm pretty sure I would have forgotten too. But one thing I'll never forget is how much I love you, and how much I know you love me, okay?" Sana nodded, ducking her head and hiding against Mina's neck once again, willing her tears to stop.

“I love you,” Sana whispered as she began sucking bruise after purpling bruise against Mina’s neck and shoulders. “I love you,” Sana whispered again as her hand started to trail downwards, fingers sneaking under Mina’s waistband and teasing her gently. “I love you,” Sana whispered again, almost reverently, as she brought her lips up in a sweet kiss, the chasteness of it contrasted by Sana slowly entering Mina, her mouth swallowing the gasp that snuck past Mina’s lips. 

The two stayed relatively still, careful of waking Jihyo as Sana slowly finger fucked Mina, kissing her deeply to swallow any and all sounds. The room was quiet save for their heavy breathing, their mouths moving against each other hotly, the faint sound of Nayeon’s drama playing from the living room managing to sneak its way in every now and then.

Sana could tell Mina was getting close, the slow but steady pace slowly pushing her to her breaking point. In the midst of her sex induced haze however, Sana faintly heard the sound, or rather, the lack of sound coming from the living room. She also vaguely registered the sound of footsteps and Nayeon’s curse at tripping over something before the situation fully clicked in Sana’s mind. The girl quickly shushed Mina and dove under the girl’s blankets, settling in between Mina’s legs and stilling when she heard the door click open and close, Nayeon shuffling to her bed and laying in it, settling down with a soft, pleased hum.

It felt like hours passed before the telltale sound of Nayeon’s light snoring reached Sana, the sound muffled ever so slightly under the blanket. Mina was still breathing heavily, although not nearly as hard as before. She reached down and grasped Sana’s hand _hard_ though when Sana started pushing Mina’s shirt upwards, Sana drinking in the sight of Mina still dripping. 

Sana gave Mina’s hand a soft squeeze, the motion acting as a slight warning before diving in, humming softly at the taste, knowing the vibrations alone would drive Mina crazy. Mina muffled her moans as best she could against her pillow, her other hand darting down to grip Sana’s hair tightly as her hips surged upwards. Sana drank in everything Mina had to offer, her free hand coming up to enter Mina, fingers sliding in easily as she immediately curled them upwards, intent on finishing what she had started earlier as quickly as she could (Nayeon was a relatively light sleeper, despite her sleep talking). 

It wasn’t long before Sana felt the grip on her head tighten, Mina coming with a silent scream on her lips as Sana drank her in. Sana continued to lick and suck until she felt Mina tug on her hand, urging her upwards to capture Sana’s lips against her own, kissing her thoroughly as she wound her arms around the older girl. Separating, Sana settled on her side and pulled Mina flush against her body, pressing a soft kiss near her ear.

“Happy birthday Mina. I love you.” Sated and warm, Mina pushed back against Sana, pulling her arms even tighter around her. 

“I love you too Sana unnie.”


	4. Jihyo/Mina - Missed You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol my true nature is starting to slowly show in these later chapters cause I don't usually write smut and so the fic is like OH LOOK HERE'S SOME FLUFF w/ added sexy times.
> 
> Unbeta'ed. Comments make me unreasonably happy and make me want to write more so I appreciate any and all you have to leave.

Jihyo knew the girls were due back from Europe today so while the plane was scheduled to arrive at an ungodly hour early in the morning, she figured she could wake up (or possibly stay up) for the members anyways. She must have fallen asleep while watching TV though because the last thing she remembers is that the lead characters were about to kiss before she’s woken up by the sound of loud voices outside the front door, the television screen no longer playing the drama but running a chicken commercial instead. Grabbing her crutches, Jihyo slowly hobbles towards the door to wait for the members, not having to wait long. 

The dorm dissolved into chaos the moment the girls opened the door to see their smiling leader in front of them.

“Jihyo!”

The girls rushed towards their leader, Tzuyu immediately going behind Jihyo, bracing the girl against the onslaught of hugs to ensure she doesn’t fall over. Jeongyeon quickly moves them to the living room so Jihyo can sit on the couch as the youngest members tell her how much they missed her and wished she could have gone with them. 

Jihyo’s missed this, missed everyone, but one smiling face in particular has her feeling warm and fuzzy inside. Mina’s gummy smile is out, her eyes shining brightly as she moves to sit next to Jihyo, grasping her hand tightly as she leans against her side, content to be near her once more. 

Mina stays there for the rest of the early morning as the other girls slowly trickle away, jetlag finally catching up after spending a good hour catching up with Jihyo, telling her all the stories while rummaging in their luggage for the numerous souvenirs they got for her. Mina stays there still when all the other girls have long shuffled off to bed, the dorm once again silent save for the white noise provided by the TV.

Jihyo’s about to ask whether Mina’s sleepy when the girl suddenly moves to straddle her lap, careful to avoid her knee while burying her face against Jihyo’s neck as her arms wind around her waist tightly as she just sits there, content to have Jihyo in her arms once more.

“Wha – Mina?” Jihyo held on to the girl tightly, concern coloring her voice when Mina simply took a deep breath, her arms squeezing even tighter around Jihyo’s waist. Her concern faded quickly however once Mina nuzzled even closer to her neck, hands creeping under Jihyo’s shirt to grasp at her bare skin.

“I missed you,” Mina whispered, pressing soft kisses against Jihyo’s neck. “I missed you and worried about you, and honestly everyone did, but I missed you so much,” Mina continued, trailing the kisses up Jihyo’s neck until they met Jihyo’s own in a hot, almost desperate kiss, Jihyo letting out a groan when Mina took her bottom lip between her teeth, tugging ever so slightly. 

“There were binoculars in all the rooms, and all the girls joked that we could see you back home through them,” Mina continued, her hands making quick work of Jihyo’s shirt before diving down to press a hot kiss against Jihyo’s chest, letting out a soft sigh of content when she did so. “They joked but I wanted it to be true so badly. I wanted to look through them and see your face and know you were okay.”

“Hey,” Jihyo said, a hand cupping Mina’s face softly. “You’re here now and I’m clearly fine, Mina,” Jihyo said amusedly, content with the soft weight of Mina on top of her lap as the girl caressed Jihyo’s body with her hands, touching every inch of her as if to map Jihyo’s body in her mind. 

“I know,” Mina said, coming back up once again to kiss Jihyo softly, bumping their noses against each other. “It doesn’t change the fact that I worried though. It wasn’t the same without you…honestly I’m surprised we didn’t lose a member at some point, although I hear Jeongyeon got close to losing Sana a bunch.”

Letting out a soft snort, Jihyo raised a hand to comb through Mina’s hair, the girl looking down at Jihyo lovingly. “Why does that not surprise me in the slightest? I’m glad everyone made their way back here okay though,” Jihyo said softly, her hand coming down to caress Mina’s cheek. “Especially you.”

Mina smiled, leaning down once again to capture Jihyo’s lips in a chaste kiss. The two continued to make out, their kissing growing steadily more and more needy, Mina letting out a soft groan when Jihyo’s hands traveled down to grab her ass, her hands squeezing it roughly when Mina ground down against Jihyo’s lap. 

It was when Mina’s hands made quick, sudden work on taking her bra off that Jihyo broke apart from the kiss, her breathing slightly labored. “Wait, the kids-”

“Are sleeping and dead to the world right now with the knowledge that we have no schedules today,” Mina interrupted, her fingers pinching and teasing Jihyo’s nipples roughly as she bent down to leave mark after mark against Jihyo’s neck, the other girl letting out a strangled moan. “Right now, I need to show you how much I missed you.”

With that, Mina kisses her once again as she grinds against Jihyo, the other girl’s hands never leaving Mina’s ass. Jihyo’s quickly startled out of her slight haze once again though when Mina grinds particularly hard against her stomach, and Jihyo feels something that definitely should _not_ be there. Letting out a groan, her desire spiking even more, Jihyo unzips Mina’s pants, her hand diving in and letting out a throaty chuckle at what she finds there.

“How long have you been wearing this? Hell how did you even get this through airport security without causing a huge scene?” Giving Jihyo a coy smile, Mina got off the girl, shedding her pants and revealing the strap on already attached underneath.

“I have my ways,” Mina says teasingly, unbuttoning her shirt slowly, letting the fabric fall to the floor. Pulling Jihyo’s body gently towards the edge of the sofa, Mina kneels on the sofa once more, pulling Jihyo’s shorts off (and giving Jihyo a pleased smile when she realizes the girl isn’t wearing underwear) before pulling Jihyo’s legs over her own, moving her hands afterwards up to cup Jihyo’s face gently, making out with the girl until they’re both their chests are heaving. 

“I missed you so much,” Mina said softly when they separated for air, her hands teasing Jihyo’s folds, fingertips dipping in and out as she takes in the look of pure content on Jihyo’s face, the girl struggling a bit to hold back her breathy moans. “I couldn’t wait until we got back and I could see my wonderful, beautiful girlfriend again.” Jihyo’s blush _does_ things to Mina, makes the girl look absolutely irresistible to her and Mina can’t wait any longer, bringing her lips to Jihyo’s to swallow the groan she knows the girl will make when she pushes into her slowly, softly, completely.

Jihyo’s missed this, she’s missed Mina so much. Mina begins a steady rhythm, one hand against the small of Jihyo’s back, the other supporting her injured knee, being careful not to jar it too much with her motions. She’s missed Mina’s voice whispering reassurances to her, that she’s loved, that she’s beautiful, that she deserves the world and more because when Mina tells her these things she actually believes it with every fiber of her being. She’s missed all the little things that Mina does to look out for her when she’s busy looking out for everyone else, but most of all she just missed _Mina_.

Jihyo lets out a particularly pleased whimper when Mina changes her angle ever so slightly, hitting that spot that makes Jihyo’s back arch and makes her hands reach out to grab Mina, her nails raking down Mina’s back and leaving angry red marks in their wake before sliding down to grasp at Mina’s ass once more, her hands pushing for Mina to go faster, harder. Mina continues to kiss her everywhere as she continues to pump in and out of Jihyo, leaving kisses on her cheek, her neck, right below her ear before biting down gently, whispering how much she missed her, how much she missed the feel of Jihyo wrapped around her, of having Jihyo’s scent flood her senses and how much she wants to taste her right now, how she’ll need to drink her in once she’s finished because Jihyo is the sweetest nectar she has ever tasted and Mina has been stranded in a desert until this very moment. 

It isn’t long before Jihyo whimpers that she’s close, her voice breathy and it drives a slight growl out of Mina as she pumps in and out that completely makes Jihyo utterly weak, her hands urging Mina’s face towards her own so she can swallow the string of whimpers that escape Jihyo’s lips as she runs her hands back down to grab and push at Mina’s ass, her back arching sharply as she comes, Mina’s lips muting her soft cries.

Jihyo barely has time to come down from her high before Mina gets off her, quickly disposing of the strap on and shoving it haphazardly into her bag before making her way back towards Jihyo, dropping to her knees and giving Jihyo no warning before diving in between Jihyo’s legs, making good on her promise to drink her in.

Jihyo’s almost crying at this rate, tears forming at the corners of her eyes because she _just_ came and is far too sensitive right now to do anything but squirm and whimper because Mina is relentless in her onslaught, licking and sucking her clit with an intensity that startles her because Mina eats her out as if she’s starving and Jihyo is her first meal in weeks. 

“Mina,” Jihyo cries softly, her voice muted by the fist she’s biting down on. Jihyo finds herself chanting a mantra made of Mina’s name because she’s too overwhelmed to say anything else. When Mina gives her a particularly hard suck, sliding her fingers in and curling them just so, Jihyo comes undone once more, hips surging upwards as Mina lets out a pleased hum, making sure not to let a single drop escape as she drinks Jihyo in happily. Jihyo’s seeing stars, so tired and close to blacking out that she actually fears she will for a bit when she slumps over, the darkness dancing at the edge of her vision as Mina pulls out a sleeping shirt, slipping it on casually as she makes Jihyo presentable again. 

“You still with me sweetie?” Mina asks softly, pulling a spare blanket over Jihyo before crawling in behind Jihyo on the couch, wrapping an arm around Jihyo’s stomach, pulling the girl flush against Mina’s body. Jihyo just manages to turn around in Mina’s embrace, slinging a leg over Mina’s own and wrapping the girl in a tight hug, head resting against Mina’s shoulder.

“Still here,” Jihyo says sleepily, pressing a soft kiss to Mina’s collarbone. “Barely, but still here.” Mina lets out a soft chuckle at that, snuggling in closer and pressing a light kiss against Jihyo’s forehead.

“Sleep,” Mina says, her own breath slowing thanks to the warmth and comfort that Jihyo’s body provides wrapped around her own. “We’ll both still be here when you wake up.”


	5. Momo/Nayeon/Mina - Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lolz I'm back with more smut and honestly my whole "minimal plot" note at the beginning of this series was clearly for naught cause I'm more comfortable writing plot than actual sexy times but I AM BACK WITH SIN. 
> 
> Unbeta'ed as per usual, so forgive me for any typos or whatnot.

Nayeon’s not really sure how they got into this situation.

Anyone who knew her knew she had a jealous streak that could rival the size of the Busan coastline, especially when it came to Momo. And while Momo wasn’t nearly as possessive as Nayeon, it came pretty close when it came to matters regarding her girlfriend. So realistically speaking, seeing Momo making out with someone else should ignite the fires of hell within her and make her want to kill them.

And yet here she is, leaning against the headboard with her fingers from one hand in her mouth and the other hand toying with the strap-on between her legs, incredibly turned on.

Let’s backtrack for a second.

Around a month ago Nayeon had started brainstorming for ideas for Momo’s birthday gift. She had already gotten the date cleared from their managers and planned out the party with the other girls. She also found out what they were planning on getting to ensure there weren’t any duplicates, but Nayeon found herself oddly at a loss of what to get Momo. 

Nayeon didn’t like giving repeat gifts, which ruled out food and lingerie, which were the most obvious gift ideas. She’s pulled a countless number of events for the girl because Momo is a closet romantic at heart, and since the girl didn’t watch dramas while Nayeon consumed them like they were air itself she was never short on ideas. But with all that said and done it left little else for Nayeon to give the girl unless she gave her something she had in the past.

She was lamenting this issue to Sana and Mina (the latter was also struggling to come up with a gift idea), going to them to try and get ideas when Sana jokingly mentioned a threesome. Sana had a mischievous look in her eyes when she suggested it, wiggling her eyebrows in what she presumably assumed to be a seductive manner, but quickly broke out into laughter, vetoing the idea considering Nayeon’s jealous streak. 

So logically speaking, Nayeon supposes Sana is to fault for this. Because after Sana mentioned the threesome, Nayeon, for whatever reason, couldn’t get the idea out of her mind. 

The two of them were an extremely sexual couple after all, both in regards to activity and frequency. Nayeon’s lost count of the amount of times Jihyo’s walked in on them (although she supposes she should be glad it was Jihyo and not the younger kids) and both Nayeon and Momo have always been open with each other when they wanted to try something new. So Nayeon supposes it’s this openness to try out new things with each other that makes her actually consider the idea seriously and not immediately dismiss it. The only issue she supposes, is finding a person to participate.

Her immediate thought is to ask Sana herself. The girl did suggest it after all, and Nayeon knew Sana was open enough that she would probably agree to participating with no strings attached. With that said, Nayeon knew the moment the thought entered her mind that it wouldn’t work. Despite Sana’s naturally flirtatious manner, she knew that the girl was pining HARD for Dahyun and Nayeon didn’t want anything to potentially derail that. Plus if she were to be entirely honest with herself, she got jealous of Sana far too easily whenever she saw the girl clinging to Momo during fansigns.

Nayeon even briefly considered Jihyo for a moment, seeing as the girl had accidentally walked in on her and Momo so often that Jihyo mentioned offhandedly that she was relatively positive she’s seen every inch of both her and Momo and that nothing else they did could traumatize her anymore. Hell, Jihyo once purposefully walked in to their room one time, despite knowing that Nayeon and Momo were going at it, because she had to grab her wallet to go out with the other girls. With that said though, Nayeon has difficulty actually believing that Jihyo would be a willing participant, and takes her out of the list as well.

Nayeon’s about to dismiss the threesome idea entirely until about a week before the party. The girls had a rare night off, and all the youngest members were out on a school related event. Jeongyeon decided to take advantage of this and bought some soju, and before they know it most of the girls are ranging from pleasantly buzzed to drunk. Nayeon herself is just buzzed, but Momo is a notorious lightweight, and the girl is happily pressed against Nayeon’s side, body radiating heat. 

They’re playing Never Have I Ever, and the game quickly takes on a sexual turn. Nayeon’s about to throw in the towel, knowing she’s probably just one or two more shots shy of actually being full on drunk because she’s essentially drank for almost every item mentioned, when Jihyo speaks up.

“Never have I ever been in a threesome.”

Sana takes the shot, which doesn’t entirely surprise her. What _does_ surprise her though is Mina quietly taking the shot as well, her face breaking out into an all-encompassing blush when both Jeongyeon and Jihyo gape at her, Sana cackling loudly in disbelief and demanding for the details while Momo dazedly mentions how hot that is.

Nayeon can’t help but agree, and she knows she’s found her gift to Momo.

With that said though, asking Mina was probably one of the most awkward things she’s ever done, and during the uncomfortably long silence that follows after Nayeon asks she’s relatively certain that she might have just made a huge mistake and wants the earth to swallow her whole. She’s about to take it back and ask for the girl to forget about it when Mina speaks up again.

“So just to make sure I heard correctly,” Mina says softly, her eyes unflinching as they stare at Nayeon. “For Momo’s birthday present, you essentially want to give her…me?”

Nayeon sheepishly smiles, a hand coming up to scratch her head because when Mina puts it like that she supposes she isn’t entirely that far off.

“Yes? I guess? I mean I’d be there too and we would definitely set up boundaries with what you are and aren’t comfortable with, like if you only wanted one of us to touch you or if you’d rather touch and not be touched or if you’d rather watch or if you’re a toy or no toy person or-”

“Nayeon unnie,” Mina interrupts her, the younger girl taking Nayeon’s face into her hands, stopping Nayeon’s accidental word vomit. Nayeon simply stares, because while she is biased and thinks that Momo is arguably the cutest and hottest member of the group, she’s not blind. Mina is breathtakingly beautiful, almost impossibly so. She’s so busy staring that she almost misses Mina’s answer.

“Okay.”

Nayeon stares blankly for a second, her brain taking a bit to register that not only did Mina answer her question, she said _yes_. 

“Really?” Nayeon asks, breaking out into an excited smile. Mina chuckles amusedly at Nayeon’s almost childlike delight, her hands still holding her face, thumbs caressing her cheeks softly as she nods once again to reconfirm her answer.

So here there are now.

While Momo and Nayeon are currently naked (sans the strap-on Nayeon is wearing), Mina’s still wearing an absolutely sinful set of black lingerie, the barely-there lace hugging her curves and leaving little to the imagination of what’s waiting underneath it. Momo’s making out with her enthusiastically, her hands traveling down to grope at Mina’s ass as Mina’s own arms wind around Momo’s neck, bringing her in closer.

Nayeon never would have anticipated that seeing Momo kissing someone else would be a turn on for her but if she were to be entirely honest with herself, she always did have a soft spot for Mina, and she knows that Momo has one for the younger girl as well. It’s this soft spot that prompts her to get up from her seat on the bed, walking towards the duo and wrapping herself around Mina, peppering her neck with kisses as trails her fingers along her sides. Mina lets out a giggle at sensation, breaking away from Momo to lean against Nayeon’s body with a content sigh. 

Momo’s eyes grow cloudy as she watches Nayeon, the oldest girl trailing her hands up to cup Mina’s breasts, palming them roughly through the bra as Mina grinds back against her, hands reaching back to grip Nayeon’s ass as she feels the strap-on press against her. 

Momo tugs Mina away, ushering her to lie down on the bed. Momo crawls after her, meeting up with Mina’s lips and once again engaging in a rather heated kiss, Mina’s hands coming up to claw against Momo’s shoulders, her spine arching when she feels Momo’s hands on her back. Once Momo removes Mina’s bra she immediately leans down to take a nipple into her mouth, sucking it hungrily as she gazes up at Mina. 

“Such a good girl,” Nayeon coos, coming up behind Momo, groping the girl’s ass firmly as Momo lets out a content purr. “Do you like your present Momo?” Momo hums happily before switching to Mina’s other breast, pushing back against Nayeon’s hand as the girl starts teasing her folds. 

“So impatient,” Nayeon tuts, giving Momo’s ass a quick stinging slap. “You’re being rude though Momo. Mina’s gone through the trouble of being your present and you haven’t even properly unwrapped her yet. You should fix that, don’t you think?”

Momo releases Mina’s nipple with a wet pop, a smile on her face as she edges herself downwards, nuzzling her nose against Mina’s core. Taking a deep breath, Momo lets out a happy sigh as she slowly edges Mina’s underwear down her legs, her mouth nearly watering at the sight in front of her. Nayeon lets out a soft snort (if there was one thing Momo loved, it was eating), and gives Momo’s ass a quick tap.

“Eat up.”

Momo immediately dives in and the moment her tongue touches Mina the girl’s hands shoot down, grasping at Momo’s hair as she throws her head back. The breathy whine that Mina lets out is absolutely _sinful_ and Nayeon swears she nearly comes right then and there, her grip on Momo’s hips tightening to the point where she knows she’s going to leave bruises on her skin.

Nayeon’s always been turned on immensely when Momo’s vocal in bed, and it appears that Mina is no exception to this kink because Nayeon’s gaze narrows to focus on Mina as the girl lets out whimper after whimper with every lick and suck that Momo makes. When Nayeon pushes the strap-on slowly into Momo, the other girl groaning at the intrusion, the vibrations from the groans that Momo makes set off a string of breathy moans from Mina as well, the girl tossing her head to the side as she tries to muffle them by biting down on her lip. Nayeon’s always adored Mina’s voice for how soft and feminine it sounded but Mina’s voice when they’re having sex is nothing like her speaking or singing voice. Mina’s voice when she lets out a breathy moan or whine sounds like the personification of sex itself and its driving Nayeon mad with the desire to hear more.

So she starts a relentless pace with Momo, sliding in and out with ease and at a speed that’s downright punishing. Momo can barely contain herself, stopping her motions and turning to bite Mina’s thigh in an effort to not cry out. Mina pulls Momo up, bringing their lips together in a bruising kiss that swallows Momo’s sudden scream when Nayeon changes the angle of her hips ever so slightly, while bringing a hand up front to tease Momo’s clit. It takes all of Momo’s will power to hold herself above Mina and not just collapse on the girl and writhe in pleasure. Nayeon’s about to speak when Mina beats her to the punch, Mina’s hand around Momo’s neck pushing the other girl’s lips away from her own just long enough to whisper against them.

“Come for me Momo.”

Momo comes with a loud cry, her arms trembling as she struggles to hold herself up, burying her head against Mina’s shoulder and biting it hard to muffle the sound. Nayeon continues pumping in and out of Momo, but at a slower pace, helping the girl ride out her orgasm until Momo finally loses her strength, flopping to her side in an effort to not completely suffocate Mina as she lays on the bed, completely and utterly spent.

Nayeon’s breathing is heavy, her hands playing with the clasps on the strap on, debating whether or not to take it off when Mina wordlessly grabs her hand, pressing a new condom into it as she gazes at Nayeon hotly. Wordlessly, Nayeon removes the used condom and replaces it, crawling over Mina and staring intently into her eyes as she slowly eases into the girl, both of them letting out a groan at how easily she slides in, filling Mina entirely.

“Poor Mina, Momo didn’t get a chance to finish things for you before she came, did she?” Nayeon whispered hotly into Mina’s ear, her hips jerking instinctively when Mina lets out a breathy whine, Mina nodding frantically as she wraps her arms around Nayeon’s shoulders. “You deserve a reward for all of this, after all you are the present Minari,” Nayeon continues, pressing a soft kiss against the purpling bruise on Mina’s shoulder, her mind in a drunken haze as she hears whimper after whimper escape Mina’s mouth, the sound driving her tired hips to move harder, press deeper. Nayeon finds herself close to the edge of release as well, the burn in her abs making her want to slow down but the constant stream of sounds coming from Mina’s mouth pushing her to continue. 

Mina’s running her nails down Nayeon’s back, leaving a trail of angry red marks in their wake. Her hands find Nayeon’s ass, gripping it tightly, nails digging in as she urges Nayeon to go faster. Mina’s close, Nayeon can sense it and she’s close, so fucking close, as well. Nayeon moves her head back up to Mina’s, her teeth tugging at Mina’s earlobe as she whispers something she’s wanted to say all night.

“Scream for me Mina. Come for me and scream.”

And scream she does. With Nayeon’s relentless onslaught Mina lets out a shrill scream, Nayeon’s name escaping her lips she throws her head back against the bed, her back arching, hands gripping the sheets tightly as she goes completely stiff against Nayeon’s quick motions. Nayeon comes right after, the scream that was ripped from Mina’s lips causing her to go over the edge and orgasm as well, her hips stuttering as she rides out her release. 

Nayeon pulls out of Mina, sitting and leaning back on her arms, her breathing heavy as she regards the girl in front of her. The room is silent save for their heavy breathing, and Nayeon is about to speak when she hears a soft groan from Momo, the other girl up and touching herself once again.

“Fuck that was hot.”

Mina lets out an amused snort, her head lolling to the side to give Momo a pleased look. She motions for Momo to come towards her, and as she motions for a startled Momo to sit on her face, Momo turns to look at Nayeon, her grin blinding.

“Best birthday present ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey ending notes! I do apologize for the long time inbetween the last ficlet and this one, but oddly enough I tend to get turned off when I write smut. Is that weird? I think it's the ace/demi in me but who knows. Anyways I am always up for suggestions/requests and to take said suggestions/requests I've created a tumblr! Find me @ sinningtheseries.tumblr.com and feel free to send me asks/requests/whatever, I'm always up for making friends to wallow in sin with.


	6. Nayeon/Mina - First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I didn't realize I hadn't posted in so long but writer's block is a bitch. I already started another piece in an effort to get around the writer's block for this piece and I guess it kind of worked because this piece is done and I'm now stuck on the other so...yay? I guess? Here's to hoping the other one sees the light of day at some point.
> 
> Unbeta'ed as per usual, and again if anyone else has any potential prompts feel free to drop them by me @sinningtheseries on Tumblr, because this piece did kind of result from me combining two prompts and switching the pairing lol. You too can help me wallow in sin by giving me ideas! 
> 
> (Real talk though if anyone wanted to beta for me/bounce ideas off w/ me I'd be super open to that too please and thank you.)

As Nayeon was sitting on the couch watching her dramas, she came to a rather frustrating conclusion.

Nayeon was really, _really_ fucking horny. Shifting her legs around on the couch did little to relieve the tension and if anything only added to her agitation. It was the type of arousal that wouldn’t go away no matter how many times she came as long as it was from her own hand. And it was all Mina’s fault.

Although Nayeon supposes if she were to be entirely honest with herself it’s probably partially her fault too.

But it was mostly Mina’s.

After all, while one could argue that it’s Nayeon’s fault for watching Mina masturbate, if the girl wasn’t masturbating to begin with then Nayeon would have had nothing to accidentally walk in on and watch.

…except the more that Nayeon thought about it, the more it sounded like she was shaming Mina for something perfectly natural, which Nayeon absolutely did not want to do. So she supposes it is her fault entirely then, but in her defense it wasn’t like she _planned_ on watching Mina masturbate.

It happened several days ago, right before the holidays. The dorm was slowly emptying out, with all of the Korean members going home to visit their family. Tzuyu had gone to Jihyo’s at her parent’s insistence, and Sana had scored an invite to Dahyun’s house. Momo’s family was visiting, which had left Mina to spend the holidays alone at the dorm. Nayeon’s family was away for the holiday, so Nayeon naturally decided to stay with Mina to ensure the girl wasn’t lonely, nothing more, nothing less, even if certain people (Jeongyeon) hinted otherwise. It had absolutely nothing to do with the long standing crush Nayeon had on the other girl, not in the slightest.

It was only a day after everyone had emptied out the dorm when Nayeon had woken up from the couch. She must have dozed off while watching her drama, which she normally would have been more upset with if the drama was actually any good. Honestly at this point Nayeon was mostly watching the drama just so she could finish it and be able to hold her own on a debate if anyone were to argue its merits (not that it had any) with her.

She got off the couch and stretched, groaning as she felt her joints pop, her muscles screaming at her for the awkward position her body was in when she fell asleep on the couch. Exercise and stretching were probably the ideal solutions to the pain, so naturally Nayeon decided to take another nap instead.

As she was shuffling to their room in the back, Nayeon’s ears perked, a faint whimper reaching her ears. Frowning, Nayeon slowed her walk, creeping closer to the door, stopping just shy of opening it, waiting until she confirmed what she heard earlier: another whimper.

Was Mina crying?

Nayeon slowly eased her head past the slightly opened door, her eyes zooming in on Mina, not wanting to intrude on the girl or startle her too badly if the girl was crying. Instead however, Nayeon’s eyes widened, her question dying on her lips from the sight in front of her.

Mina’s hair was a tousled mess, splayed across her pillowcase like a halo, while Mina herself was sprawled across her bed in nothing but a large, oversized shirt that was thin enough that Nayeon could see her nipples straining against the fabric. Mina was biting the thumb of one hand, her whimpers muffled ever so slightly, while the other hand…

Nayeon nearly let out a whimper of her own at the sight of it. Mina’s hand was buried between her legs, and while Nayeon couldn’t see much more than that, she could hear the slick sounds of Mina’s fingers easing in and out, and the delightful sounds Mina was making because of it.

This was wrong, Nayeon knew that watching her roommate/groupmate/object of her affections masturbating without her knowledge was a huge invasion of privacy and trust. Despite that though Nayeon found herself rooted in place, her feet unable to move as she stood stock still, taking in the scene.

Another groan shook Nayeon out of her trance, Mina’s back arching as she turned her head towards the door. Luckily for Nayeon Mina’s eyes were screwed shut in pleasure, but Nayeon took this as a sign to finally usher her body away from the door before she got caught. Nayeon turned around, about to walk down the hallway and turn the TV back on with as loud of a volume as she could stand, when an absolutely sinful groan floated towards the door, the sound of it etching itself in Nayeon’s memory.

“Fuck, yes, Nayeon-unnie!”

Ever since that night two days ago Nayeon has found herself irrefutably, unbelievably horny. It wasn’t as if Nayeon hadn’t tried to solve it; she’s driven herself to orgasm during every shower she’s taken (their water and electricity bill for the month is probably going to be the same as the usual months despite the substantial decrease in members this week) and she’s honestly willingly exercised more in the past two days than she’s done in the past two weeks, possibly even the past two months. Despite her best efforts though, Nayeon is constantly on edge. Every time she thinks she’s fine, that she can deal with it, she’s abruptly reminded that she is far from fine because Nayeon has also spent the past two days entirely with Mina.

Under different circumstances Nayeon would probably be over the moon at all the attention she’s receiving from Mina. Nayeon’s always been a tad bit jealous over the subtle affection that Mina showers on Momo, but the entirety of their vacation so far has been spent solely between the two of them with barely a manager in sight. Whether it was the two of them cuddled up on the couch watching dramas, Nayeon dragging Mina out shopping with her (although it wasn’t quite dragging because Mina was just as interested in fashion as she was), or just taking comfort in each other’s presence, Mina brought a quiet calm to her otherwise hectic pacing and Nayeon relished it.

With that said though, it was still a problem because Nayeon was still really fucking horny and honestly she shouldn’t even _be_ horny right now because all Mina is doing is making dinner for the both of them.

It wasn’t fair really, Mina wasn’t doing anything overtly sexual, the girl was just cooking some pasta. If anything the whole procedure should have been a turn off: Mina was fucking weighing the ratio of tomato sauce to cream sauce for the pasta using an honest to goodness kitchen scale. Nayeon didn’t even think they _owned_ a kitchen scale, it wasn’t like the majority of them could cook so why on earth would they need one.

But nonetheless, Mina was weighing the pasta ingredients. In a way it was kind of sweet if Nayeon really thought about it, Mina wanting to get dinner absolutely perfect for the two of them. Nayeon should have been flattered really, and a part of her was.

But that part was completely overshadowed by the combination of her feeling partially aroused, and the other part being incredulous that she’s aroused because honestly _what the fuck_.

“Nayeon unnie?”

Nayeon shook herself out of her daze, turning to see Mina looking at her worriedly. Realizing that Mina must have asked her a question, Nayeon shot the girl a sheepish look, smiling as she scratched her head in embarrassment.

“Sorry Minari, I kind of zoned out for a bit. What did you ask?”

Shaking her head amusedly, Mina gave Nayeon a small smile as she came up and cupped Nayeon’s face, the sudden skinship causing Nayeon’s to heat up ever so slightly.

“Are you feeling okay? You're feeling kind of warm,” Mina muttered, her eyes scanning Nayeon carefully despite Nayeon’s insistence that she was fine. Giving the girl’s cheeks a quick squeeze, Mina turned around, her attention on the pasta once more. “I put the kettle on, and there’s two cups w/ teabags already in them. Why don’t you pour yourself a cup and get settled in, dinner’s almost ready.”

Thankful for the distraction, Nayeon went to follow Mina’s instructions, carefully pouring the hot liquid over the two mugs before walking away from the kitchen. Her mind’s already traveling to a dangerous place because Mina’s wearing an apron and honestly the apron alone shouldn’t get her riled up but Nayeon honestly feels like she’s been cursed with the libido of an overzealous thirteen year old boy so she’s not taking any chances.

Of course when Mina finishes dinner and comes out with the food Nayeon’s not doing that much better. While Mina’s no longer wearing the “kiss the cook” apron (courtesy of Jeongyeon), what she is wearing isn’t helping Nayeon either. Dressed in a simple black button up blouse and jean shorts, it’s nothing out of the ordinary but Nayeon’s realized by now that nothing that Mina does is ordinary to her.

Dinner is a simple affair; the two chat casually as they eat, with Nayeon often complimenting Mina for her skills, half because it’s true, and the other half because every time she does it Mina blushes the most adorable shade of pink. The two talk about anything and everything, and it’s comfortable, the familiarity of it all. The two of them have spent the past several days with each other 24/7 and while Nayeon can’t speak for Mina, she can say with confidence that it’s been some of the most relaxed days she’s had in a while. There’s something innately soothing about Mina, and being in a group with eight other girls often causes that calm to be overshadowed by the pure excitement that are the other members. All in all, Nayeon knows she’s in trouble because her feelings for Mina have, if anything, been cemented firmly in her heart after these past couple of days. Nayeon would just have to do her best to bury them then, because the last thing their group needed was a falling out because of her emotions.

“Ugh, Mina that was so good,” Nayeon groans, leaning back in her chair as Mina watches her amusedly behind her mug of tea. “What would I have done for food without you here Minari?”

“Knowing you? Probably starve.”

Nayeon shoots Mina an insulted look, but she’s so full and warm and content that she honestly doesn’t have the energy to come up with a comeback, even if she knows from the bottom of her heart that Mina is probably right. Shaking her head, Nayeon lets out a sigh then, glancing at Mina apologetically.

“As grateful as I am though, I am sorry you had to stay here for the break instead of going home to see your family.”

“It’s fine,” Mina reassures her gently as she gathers up the dirty plates. “After all someone had to keep you company and make sure you didn’t burn the place down unnie.” Nayeon’s about to give an indignant reply when she pauses, a slight frown forming on her face.

“Wait,” Nayeon starts, her brows furrowing in confusion. “What do you mean, someone had to keep me company?”

Mina stills, a slight blush sneaking up her neck and coloring her cheeks. “Well, you mentioned a while back that you were probably staying at the dorm over the holidays since your family had already booked tickets to Jeju and that you didn’t want to bring them any unnecessary stress by having fans follow them around if you were there. I’ll be seeing my family soon anyways once we start promotions in Japan in a month or two, and no one should be alone during the holidays, so…” Mina shrugs, walking towards the kitchen with the dirty plates in her hands.

Nayeon is rendered speechless, a feat that rarely happens as the girl always has a comeback or comment stored in her sleeve. Mina stayed behind so Nayeon wouldn’t be lonely. Mina stayed behind, forfeiting the opportunity to see her family that she hasn’t seen in months. Mina stayed behind for her.

Honestly Nayeon’s attempted reigning in of her feelings for Mina never stood a chance.

“N-Nayeon unnie,” Mina squeaks, her body jumping in surprise and dropping the dishes in the sink when Nayeon suddenly wraps her arms around Mina’s waist, her nose nuzzling Mina’s neck. “Wha-”

“Mina,” Nayeon says softly, taking a deep breath and relishing the faint smell of lilies from Mina’s perfume, burying her nose even closer. The soft breath she lets out against Mina’s neck causes a shiver to run through the younger girl’s body, the response encouraging Nayeon. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

Nayeon doesn’t really see the blush so much as feel it, the skin underneath her mouth radiating a faint warmth as Mina stutters a bit, her formerly awkward, hovering hands falling down and covering Nayeon’s own, squeezing them gently.

“I love you too unnie,” Mina whispers, a soft smile on her face as she turns her head slightly to look at Nayeon, the older girl’s face still nestled against Mina’s neck. A soft chuckle escapes her lips when Nayeon shakes her head, finally looking up as she perches her chin on Mina’s shoulder, giving Mina a determined stare.

“No,” Nayeon says, and it startles Mina for a second because Nayeon is _nervous_ and Nayeon is never nervous about anything. It prompts Mina to turn around in Nayeon’s embrace, her arms coming up to rest on Nayeon’s shoulders as the older girl holds her even tighter. Nayeon’s back straightens, her look becoming more confident if not for the slight waver in her eyes that Mina only catches because they’re so close to each other. Mina moves to step away, to get some distance because the sudden realization of their proximity starts making _her_ nervous but Nayeon doesn’t let her, instead locks her fingers behind the small of Mina’s back and holds her there.

“When I say I love you, Mina,” Nayeon starts, her body inching even closer until their bodies are pressed against each other, Nayeon’s breath ghosting on her lips. “I don’t mean it the same way when I say I love Jihyo or Jeongyeon or any of the other members.” Nayeon pauses, her eyes coming to search Mina’s own for understanding, for permission, her eyes shining with a hope that she lays bare for Mina to see. “When I say I love you, I mean…” Nayeon trails off, waiting until Mina gives Nayeon the smallest of nods, her eyes darting to look at Nayeon’s lips as she wets her own nervously.

Then Nayeon kisses Mina and it’s soft and chaste and both of their lips still have the faint lingering taste of the pasta sauce on it but Nayeon wouldn’t take it back for the world because she’s finally kissing Mina. She breaks away, biting on her bottom lip as she spares a glance at Mina, the other girl’s eyes still closed as she takes in a deep breath. When Mina’s eyes open again, Nayeon’s barely has time to admire them because before she knows it Mina’s kissing her again.

The kisses start chaste, a simple touch of the lips, but quickly morph into something a little more wanton, a slight edge of desperation to them. Nayeon practically melts the moment Mina takes her bottom lip between her teeth and tugs ever so gently, releasing it with a wet pop. There’s a nagging thought in the back of Nayeon’s mind, that perhaps they should slow down, talk it out a bit more, at the very least move to the living room if not their bedroom. Nayeon’s about to say so, when Mina winds her arms tighter around Nayeon’s shoulders, bringing their heads closer together.

“Nayeon unnie,” Mina whimpers in her ear, and it’s honestly not fair because Mina’s voice _does_ things to Nayeon. “God I want you so bad.”

Nayeon’s common sense flies out the window at that point, and if she were to be entirely honest with herself she never stood a chance, not when it came to Mina.

In a surprising feat of strength, Mina grabs Nayeon’s thighs and lifts, setting the girl on the kitchen counter and pulling her head down for another kiss. Their kisses turn sloppy at that point, a mess of teeth and lips and tongue as Nayeon distractedly unbuttons Mina’s shirt. She’s halfway tempted to just pull the damn thing apart, buttons be damned but the small, rational part of her mind that hasn’t clouded over yet reminds her that Mina would likely be furious (Nayeon knows she would be if the same was done to her), so she wills herself to be patient.

Her patience gets rewarded soon enough because Mina’s shirt is finally open and it’s like unwrapping a birthday gift because Mina’s not wearing a bra. Nayeon pulls her own shirt and bra off in haste and is surprised when Mina wastes no time in burying her face between Nayeon’s breasts, planting hot, open mouthed kisses against the skin there before taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking. Nayeon lets out a low groan, her hands coming up to thread her fingers through Mina’s hair, giving the strands a slight tug that turns into a steeled grip when Mina switches breasts.

In the haze of it all Mina manages to unbutton Nayeon’s shorts. In the back of her mind Nayeon realizes that this is a very, _very_ bad idea because this is the kitchen counter and they cook on here for Christ sake but Nayeon honestly couldn’t care less because if she were to be truly honest they order take out so often that chances are Mina using the counter earlier that night was the first time it was properly used in weeks.

It’s with that mindset that when Mina leaves Nayeon’s breast to go back up to her mouth, the two making out heavily, Nayeon doesn’t resist when Mina pushes down her shorts and underwear, tugging them off entirely when Nayeon wraps her arms around Mina’s shoulders once more, bracing against her as she lifts her hips off the counter long enough for them to slip by.

Nayeon pulls back just far enough to gaze in Mina’s eyes, searching for any uncertainty or doubt in them and finding none. Leaning her head down to graze her lips against Nayeon’s throat, Mina softly bites down on Nayeon’s shoulder as she slips a finger into Nayeon, the other girl letting out a whimper as she clutches at Mina’s shoulders.

The pace Mina sets is slow, almost torturously so. Nayeon would normally complain but she refuses to rush it because she’s so overwhelmed with everything: how Mina’s scent is flooding her nose, the feel of Mina’s fingers inside of her, the hiss Mina lets out when Nayeon roughly scratches her nails down Mina’s back. Mina is just flooding Nayeon’s senses completely and she’ll be damned if she misses even one moment of it.

“Mina,” Nayeon groans, pushing her hips against Mina’s fingers when the girl adds another. She’s close, she’s so god damn close and she’s been wanting this for days, weeks, months if she were to be honest with herself. Nayeon’s been wanting this for so long that she lets out a desperate cry when Mina suddenly pulls away, the warmth surrounding Nayeon suddenly gone and it takes all of Nayeon’s willpower to not just start crying right then and there.

Before she knows it though Mina is back, kneeling on the ground and throwing Nayeon’s dangling legs over her shoulders while pulling her closer to the edge of the counter and the moment it occurs to Nayeon what exactly Mina is doing she actually does start crying of joy because _fuck_.

Nayeon can’t stop herself from practically smothering Mina between her thighs because Mina is eating her out with a fervor Nayeon didn’t think possible. While Mina’s movements were slow and torturous before, Mina’s movements now with her tongue and lips are the exact opposite, licking and sucking and lapping at her with the determination to give Nayeon possibly one of the best orgasms of her life. Nayeon’s writhing and crying, one hand doing its best to hold her steady on the counter while the other is tangled in Mina’s hair, the hard tugging doing nothing to dissuade Mina from slowing down or letting up.

Nayeon manages to open her eyes in time to look down and see Mina staring heatedly at her, her gaze never wavering and when she gives Nayeon a particularly hard suck the older girl loses it, coming with a cry her body convulses. Mina manages to keep her mouth on Nayeon the entire time, still licking and sucking to help elongate the pleasure Nayeon is feeling, her hands coming up to hold on to Nayeon’s thighs, her thumbs rubbing soothing circles against the skin there.

When Nayeon’s high finally ends, she tugs at Mina’s hair, bringing the girl up and kissing her slowly, thoroughly, moaning lightly at the taste she finds there. Nayeon feels completely and utterly spent but as the two continue making out, Nayeon finds her energy returning, a smirk playing on her lips when she feels Mina subtly grind against her when her hands travel down to squeeze her ass.

Nayeon’s hands travel back up to Mina’s breasts, the girl’s open shirt doing little to hide the blush across her chest, her nipples stiff. Nayeon gropes them roughly, pinching and pulling as she leans down to suck bruise after bruise on Mina’s neck, biting down hard when she hears Mina groan.

“Unnie,” Mina whimpers, her arms coming to rest at Nayeon’s waist, her grip bruising. “Nayeon unnie please-”

Mina’s startled when Nayeon suddenly hops down off the counter, her eyes mischievous as she reverses their position, Mina’s back suddenly pressing against the hard surface. Mina lets out a particularly loud groan when Nayeon shoves a thigh in between her legs, and Mina can’t help but grind down on it.

“Such a sweet girl,” Nayeon whispers, her hands coming down to grip Mina’s ass as she encourages the girl to grind against her. “You’re so good to me Mina, so sweet.” Nayeon leans down and nuzzles her neck once more, breathing in as she takes in whimper after whimper that Mina releases, the sound luring her in. “I think it’s time I return the favor.”

Suddenly the thigh is gone and before Mina can even let out a complaint she’s turned around, a hand on her back pushing her down against the counter while the other trails up her leg before coming up to squeeze her ass. Nayeon leans over Mina, her hands coming down to grip at Mina’s hips hard, Mina letting out a groan when she feels Nayeon grinding behind her.

“God I’ve been wanting to do this for so long.”

And with that Nayeon’s fingers suddenly enter Mina, Nayeon letting out a pleased groan of her own because Mina is absolutely _soaked_.

Nayeon’s pace is teasing, a mix of torturously slow and mind numbingly fast because she wants Mina to feel as good as she made Nayeon feel, wants her to feel so fucking good because the love and adoration she has for her is endless. Nayeon’s leaning over Mina as she pounds into her, whispering everything she’s always wanted to say: how much she loves her, how beautiful she is, how wonderful she is.

Nayeon is absolutely lavishing Mina in nothing but praise and Mina in turn is gifting Nayeon with the sweetest sounds she’s ever heard: groans and whines and whimpers and near screams. Mina is babbling at this point, barely coherent and all Nayeon can make out is her name, and soon enough even that is too difficult for Mina to say. Soon Nayeon can hear nothing but a string of whimpers, slowly growing louder and then Nayeon gives Mina a particularly rough shove, her fingers curling ever so slightly while whispering in her ear.

“Be a good girl and come for me Mina.”

Mina can do nothing at that point but come, and come hard. She screams out “unnie” as her hands claw desperately at the countertop looking for something, anything to hold on to and Nayeon practically comes again from that alone because if there’s anything Nayeon’s learned tonight it’s that Mina’s voice is probably the most beautiful sound in this god damn world.

Nayeon continues moving her fingers in her, helping Mina ride out the high and come down from her orgasm. When she moves to stand her legs almost give out, Nayeon quickly wrapping her arms around the younger girl and pulling her close, whispering words of comfort and reassurance. When Mina finally manages to gain her footing, she turns around in Nayeon’s embrace and shoots Nayeon the biggest, gummiest smile she’s ever seen.

All Nayeon can do is smile back, her arms tightening around Mina as they walk towards their bedroom, picking up their clothes distractedly as they do so. They toss them to the side and climb into Mina’s bed together, snuggling under the blankets as Nayeon cuddles up next to Mina, wrapping her arms tightly around the girl. Mina presses a soft kiss against Nayeon’s head, and the two relax, bodies melting in to each other as they talk in quiet voices, content and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO before I forget if anyone wanted to give me some sexy song recs to listen to while writing that would also be fantastic because my SEXYTIMES playlist has a grand total of 10 songs and honestly 2 of them are questionable but since I got nothing else it's what I'm sticking to but I'm starting to get sick of them so I need new ones lol.


	7. Jihyo/Mina - Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally started writing this right when I woke up yesterday cause I got INSPIRED and god I wish that happened more often because writing this was surprisingly fast and why can't I always be like that?
> 
> Unbeta'ed as per usual. Comments are, as always, greatly appreciated and any and all prompts you guys may have that I may be interested in can be sent over to sinningtheseries @ tumblr. If I had it my way I would write one of these things once a week but once a month is looking to be more realistic lol

While there was no denying that there were many struggles and hardships that came with being a leader, Jihyo loved being the leader of Twice. While she did feel a lot of pressure at the beginning, especially considering she wasn’t even the eldest of the group, she likes to think she grew relatively well into the role. Sure, there were moments that were stressful, but honestly Jihyo adores the girls so much that she wouldn’t have it any other way.

With that said though, the constant need to be in control on things tended to wear her down. She didn’t necessarily _have_ to have control of everything going on (she honestly wasn’t a control freak), but there was an expectation on her to have the girls ready, to have something ready to say at any given moment, to be prepared 24/7. That constant pressure would build and build, and honestly Jihyo would have burned out ages ago if not for Mina.

Mina was her main pillar of support, and honestly Jihyo isn't quite sure if she would have lasted this long without her. Whenever Jihyo felt herself getting too tense, too aware of the all the duties and responsibilities she held, Mina would swoop in, taking control and letting Jihyo revert back to someone who didn’t have to be loud all the time, didn’t have to have an answer for anything. Mina loved her as she was and Jihyo was deeply, eternally grateful for that.

The girls were back at their hotel for the time being, their Japan promotions weighing heavily on Jihyo’s mind. While they were doing well, Jihyo couldn’t help but have this ball of anxiety settle in her chest, always worrying, concerned for their next schedule, always studying Japanese during their breaks because what good is she as a leader if she can’t even speak? She’s always adored all her members, but she’s so appreciative of the Japanese girls now, and so painfully aware of the struggle the trio must have gone through when they first moved to Korea.

Jihyo was finishing up her skincare routine, her mind still swimming with thoughts of her members and Japan and running some basic Japanese vocabulary through her mind, when she’s startled out of her reverie by a series of quiet knocks on her door.

The knocks at Jihyo’s door surprise her; after a quick glance at her phone confirming that it is indeed as late as she thought it was, Jihyo can’t help but wonder who would be outside her hotel room this late into the night. Making her way cautiously towards the door, Jihyo turns on the camera, her eyes widening slightly before opening the door.

Jihyo is extremely confused to find Mina outside her hotel doorway dressed in the typical garb that they’d wear back in Seoul if they wanted to try and not be noticed: face mask, glasses, hat, baggy jacket, nondescript pants and shoes. The confusion must be apparent in her face though, because Mina chuckles ever so slightly, the sound muffled by the face mask. Mina pulls the mask away from her face slightly, her soft voice seeming to echo across the empty hallway.

“Get dressed, I’m taking you on a trip.”

Jihyo wants to ask Mina why on earth they’re going on a trip at nearly 1 in the morning, but she knows better than to question Mina when the girl has that determined glint in her eye. Trying to stop Mina at this point would be akin to trying to separate Momo from jokbal; while the task certainly is possible, it certainly wouldn’t be easy. So Jihyo finds herself throwing on a bulky jacket over her clothes, putting on the face mask and pulling the baseball cap snug over her head before throwing the hood on over that, making sure to grab her keycard, phone, and wallet as well, quickly stuffing them into her pockets before heading out and following behind Mina.

It occurs to Jihyo about five minutes out that she probably should have questioned whether Mina had the manager’s permission to do this, although she knew the chances of this being a sanctioned trip wasn’t likely. At the very least she probably should have at least _asked_ where they were going, even if she doubted that Mina would have told her anyways. Mina’s movements were sure though, her hand clasping Jihyo’s own tightly as she weaved them in and out along the streets. 

Jihyo stumbles though when Mina suddenly turns, pulling her towards a rather nondescript looking building, the bright neon lights blinding her. She frowns even more when they enter, the room completely barren of anything but garish neon lighting, several doors, and a machine in the center of it all.

“What-”

Mina abruptly turns and presses a hand tightly over the mask covering Jihyo’s face, startling the girl. Mina shakes her head minutely, her finger pressing softly against Jihyo’s lips as she shushes her, before turning her attention once again to the device in front of her. 

Mina is quick, pressing a series of buttons that flash by far too quickly for Jihyo to try and read with her rudimentary Japanese, and before she knows it money is put in and a key is spit out from the machine and into Mina’s waiting palm. Turning to one of the rooms and opening it, Mina ushers Jihyo in, turning and locking the door behind her. Mina pulls out a small device from her pocket, which Jihyo vaguely recognizes as one of the devices she’s seen security use to scan for hidden microphones or cameras. Satisfied, Mina puts the device down and sheds her coat, mask, hat, and glasses, motioning for Jihyo to do the same. 

Jihyo is still incredibly confused at this point, because the two of them are in what appears to be a random hotel room hidden in the middle of Shibuya and Jihyo still honestly has no idea why Mina took her here considering they were in a perfectly good hotel earlier. She removes her disguise absentmindedly, her body responding almost automatically to Mina’s motions. She just manages to finally take everything off and toss her coat on a nearby chair when Mina turns her around, kissing her so suddenly and so deeply that it practically leave Jihyo breathless.

Mina steps away just as quickly as she came, so quick that Jihyo finds her lips trailing after Mina, stumbling at the sudden loss of contact. Mina lets out a small giggle, biting her bottom lip as she gives Jihyo a sweet smile that contrasts greatly with her next demand.

“Strip.”

Jihyo can only stare blankly at Mina, the order not completely processing in her mind until Mina gives her a less than amused look and repeats the demand.

Jihyo in turn starts scrambling, clumsily shedding off her pants and shirt until she’s standing in just her underwear, and even that soon comes off after Mina just stares at her unimpressed.

Mina in turn begins shedding her own clothing, albeit in a much calmer manner than Jihyo’s flustered one. Jihyo can’t help but flush when Mina walks towards her, unbuttoning her shirt slowly until it’s hanging loosely on her, open and exposing her lacy black bra for Jihyo to see. Jihyo’s honestly surprised that her nose doesn’t start bleeding though when Mina suddenly turns, bending over and practically grinding her ass against Jihyo’s crotch as she slowly pulls her jeans off, her head turning slightly to take in the flustered but aroused look on Jihyo’s face.

Mina kicks the jeans to the side, the shirt falling off her shoulders ever so slightly, hanging merely by Mina’s elbows now as she slinks up to Jihyo, pushing the girl to sit down on the bed before straddling her and kissing her deeply, her hands grasping Jihyo’s own to bring them up to her chest.

Mina lets out a soft moan of her own when Jihyo starts kneading them, bringing her arms back just long enough for the shirt to fall to the floor before bringing her arms back up once more to wrap around Jihyo’s neck. Mina deepens the kiss, biting down on Jihyo’s lip before quickly taking it into her mouth, sucking on it when Jihyo whimpers at the slight sting.

Jihyo’s hands trail back, making quick work of the clasp of Mina’s bra, tossing the garment to the side as she leans down and takes a nipple into her mouth, suckling on it gently. Mina simply sighs, one hand holding Jihyo’s head close to her chest, the fingers scratching at Jihyo’s scalp lightly while the other hand wanders towards Jihyo’s back. Mina runs her fingers up and down Jihyo’s back, the pressure from her nails causing slight red lines to appear. 

Mina pulls Jihyo away from her breast reluctantly, her hands grabbing Jihyo’s own once more and bringing them to her hips, encouraging the girl to rest her palms there as Mina gets off her and turns around. Mina turns her head back to give Jihyo a playful smirk before sitting on the girl’s lap once more, her hips starting to move back and forth she grinds her ass against Jihyo, her own hands resting lightly on top of Jihyo’s own hands as she feels the girl start to push and pull Mina’s waist, controlling the movement.

Mina lets out a sensual moan, her own hands trailing up her neck to tangle her fingers in her mussed-up hair. The move draws Jihyo’s gaze and Mina soon finds Jihyo’s lips against her neck as she continues to move Mina’s hips back and forth, Mina letting out a hiss when Jihyo suddenly starts nipping at her neck, leaving mark after mark on her skin. 

Mina pushes Jihyo away gently, reluctantly getting up as she motions for Jihyo to lay back on the bed. Once she’s situated near the headboard, Mina slowly tugs her underwear down, her eyes never leaving Jihyo. She slowly crawls up the bed, situating herself between Jihyo’s parted legs and leans towards Jihyo, kissing the girl briefly before trailing her lips down to Jihyo’s chest.

One of Mina’s favorite things about Jihyo is that the girl’s breasts are surprisingly sensitive, and each lip, nip, and suck on them draws a steady progression of reactions from her. The hitched breathing, the biting down on her lip, the hand that eventually makes its way to tangle her fingers in Mina’s hair, and finally the soft, breathy moans. It’s one of the fastest ways to rile Jihyo up and when Mina pulls back to sit up, the whine that Jihyo releases sounds like music to Mina’s ears, especially when that whine turns into a moan.

Mina lets out a quiet groan of her own though when she slides her finger effortlessly in. Jihyo is absolutely _soaked_ and it turns Mina on incredibly, knowing that Jihyo is this wet for her already. Mina leans up and captures Jihyo’s lips in a kiss, their kisses getting progressively hotter and needier as Mina works her finger in and out of Jihyo ever so slowly, curling it just so in a way that drives Jihyo absolutely insane.

Mina’s other hand trails down to Jihyo’s leg, her fingers ghosting over her knee, gently stroking the barely there anymore bumps and scars from Jihyo’s surgery. She knows Jihyo is all better now, but the action soothes her somewhat, grounding her knowing that Jihyo is safe, Jihyo is here, Jihyo is _hers_. 

The moans are getting louder now, and Mina knows that Jihyo is already close, so close to coming, but now isn’t the right time. Jihyo coming now would make this entire trip pointless, so as much as she knows Jihyo will hate it, Mina pulls away, stopping completely.

Jihyo lets out a whine when Mina stops, her eyes opening to gaze at Mina heatedly, her focus wavering ever so slightly when she sees Mina sitting back, her fingers in her mouth, the girl sucking on them almost hungrily. Jihyo wants to whine, to kick out her legs petulantly because Mina is taking her sweet time with her fingers, licking and sucking every inch of it as if not to miss a single trace of Jihyo. Normally Jihyo would find it a turn on, but considering her current state, she’s just frustrated. Sensing this, Mina releases her fingers with a wet pop, grinning, and leans down once more to kiss Jihyo, the girl moaning as she tastes herself on Mina’s lips.

Mina tugs on the bottom of Jihyo’s lips with her teeth as she pulls away, her lips curved in a grin as she watches Jihyo, the girl’s chest heaving with the deep breaths she’s taking. Mina leans down to suck bruise after bruise against Jihyo’s skin, starting at the neck and slowly making her way down. Stopping to mark her breasts, her stomach, the outside of her thighs, Mina leaves nearly no body part unblemished from her onslaught, her lips making a trail downwards until she finds herself right where Jihyo so desperately wants her to be.

“You’re beautiful,” Mina whispers as she trails down Jihyo’s body, delighting in the soft blush that spreads across Jihyo’s cheeks at the admiration, the other girl biting down on her lip shyly as she keeps her eyes focused on Mina, watching her intently. Her breathing is evened out now, her body calmed after Mina wound her up so tightly only to stop right when she was about to come. 

“So fucking beautiful,” Mina breathes out, pressing a soft kiss against Jihyo’s core before nuzzling against it. Jihyo’s body twitches ever so slightly, her nerves on edge and even the slight touch of Mina’s lips against her was enough for her breath to catch, her body already tensing in anticipation.

Mina doesn’t disappoint as she starts kissing and licking and sucking at Jihyo, letting out a pleased hum at the taste and the wetness she finds there. Jihyo’s hands shoot down, her fingers grabbing on to Mina’s hair and clutching it like it’s her lifeline. She turns and muffles her strangled cries against the pillow, and honestly, it’s taking all of Jihyo’s willpower to not crush Mina between her thighs and smother her because Mina is eating her out with unabashed enthusiasm. Mina’s letting out pleased hums that are interspersed between her lewd licks and slurps and Jihyo wants to cry because it feels so good and she’s so god damn _close_.

And once again, right before Jihyo can teeter over the edge, Mina pulls away completely. This time Jihyo really does let out a frustrated sob, her hands darting out to try to grab Mina, to usher her head back to where she so desperately needs her but her hands grab only air. Her frustration is bubbling up, and as much as Jihyo hates it, there are tears welling up in the corner of her eyes because god damn it she wants to, no, _needs_ to come and Mina keeps pulling away.

“C’mere,” Mina whispers, grabbing hold of Jihyo’s flailing arms and pulling the girl up and on her knees. She moves Jihyo to straddle her lap, chuckling ever so slightly when Jihyo wraps her arms around Mina’s shoulders and proceeds to try and grind down on Mina, only to have Mina’s own, traitorous hands grip her waist and slow her rocking. 

“Mina,” Jihyo whines, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout that she knows is childish but she can’t help it. She hates whining and hates begging but with Mina it almost pours out of her without second thought, knowing that the other girl wouldn’t judge Jihyo. If anything, Mina found it both cute and comforting, knowing that Jihyo was relaxed enough around Mina to let loose.

“I know,” Mina coos, her grip on Jihyo’s hips loosening so that Mina can wind her arms around Jihyo, hugging her tightly as she presses a soft kiss against Jihyo’s bare chest, her lips lingering right above Jihyo’s heartbeat. The tender action causes Jihyo to pause, drinking in the sight of Mina holding her so reverently. It fills Jihyo’s heart with a warmth that she never grows tired of, a smile making its way across her face with the knowledge that Mina is completely and utterly _hers_. Jihyo pulls her hands from Mina’s shoulders to cup her face, bringing up towards her own for a sweet kiss that leaves her reeling. 

The two sit there, exchanging nothing more than soft, sweet kisses as Jihyo feels the tension that’s been accumulating in her body slowly seep away with each passing moment. The stress that’s been building up in her with the Japanese debut and the pressure to do well, to not fuck everything up had been weighing down on her. In this moment, Jihyo let go of it all, her body loosening and practically melting into Mina’s arms as she finally relinquishes the control that she’s had an iron clad grip on for weeks.

Mina feels more than sees the noticeable shift, and can’t help the grin on her lips as she presses another quick, fleeting kiss against Jihyo’s own swollen lips. The grin is Jihyo’s only warning before Mina runs her hand down Jihyo’s side, her fingers ghosting over her skin quickly before slipping into Jihyo once more, the action drawing a startled gasp from Jihyo.

“There we go,” Mina chuckles, drawing Jihyo in for another kiss as she starts pumping in and out. The reaction is almost instantaneous: Jihyo is far more vocal than she was previously, stringing together numerous pleas and whines. Jihyo lets out a particularly needy wail when Mina gives Jihyo a particularly hard thrust, the girl practically sobbing against Mina’s shoulder.

“Please,” Jihyo manages to choke out, her body squirming on top of Mina, desperate for release after being denied twice already, her body practically shaking with need. “Please, Mina, I can’t – I need – oh god please-”

“Shh,” Mina shushes, the arm around Jihyo’s waist tightening, holding the girl flush against her as Jihyo claws desperately at Mina’s back, practically sobbing at every slow stroke that Mina was making. “I know, baby, I know. You’ve been so good, so patient,” Mina whispers, her lips trailing soft kisses up Jihyo’s neck. Leaning up to capture Jihyo’s lips in a sweet, almost chaste kiss, Mina presses her forehead against Jihyo’s, a small, tender smile dancing on her lips.

“Come for me Jihyo.”

With that Mina curls her fingers, her thumb stroking Jihyo’s clit as the girl lets out a wail, her body tensing as her hips rock against Mina’s hand. Jihyo’s fingers are clawing at Mina’s back, trying desperately to find some purchase, something to anchor her down as she gives in to what she’s wanted the whole night. Jihyo is essentially sobbing at this point, because all the over stimulation and edging has made her ridiculously sensitive; each time Jihyo thinks her orgasm is about to calm Mina’s fingers stroke her and once again Jihyo is coming, each orgasm seemingly as strong as the last. She’s muffling her sobs against Mina’s shoulder as the other girl coos in her ear, showering Jihyo with nothing but praise as Jihyo comes again and again, until she’s feebly pushing at Mina’s hand for her to stop.

Mina pulls away immediately, her arm coming back around to pull Jihyo even closer against her body, laying down slowly and pulling Jihyo along with her. Jihyo is utterly exhausted, the girl slumped against Mina’s body completely as she comes down from her high. The two lie there for a while, Mina content with holding Jihyo close and running her fingers through Jihyo’s hair, untangling the fussed up knots she finds there as Jihyo’s breathing evens out.

Jihyo’s fighting off sleep, knowing that they can’t stay in the room for much longer; especially considering they should get back to their actual hotel room before someone notices their absence. With Mina’s fingers scratching at her scalp though she finds the prospect of leaving the bed rather unpleasant though, especially considering she’s relatively certain Mina herself hasn’t come yet. Jihyo’s about to articulate this to her when Mina shushes her, sitting up and pulling Jihyo up with her and getting dressed.

“You ready to go?”

“Noooo,” Jihyo whines, drawing an amused smile from Mina. “You didn’t even get to come yet, what do you mean go.”

Mina can only smile at Jihyo, leaning forward to press a soft kiss against Jihyo’s forehead before pulling her up to get them dressed.

“You always take care of us, of me," Mina said softly, pulling the shirt over Jihyo's head gently, chuckling at the pout and mess of hair that pops out of the shirt. "Let me take care of you, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lololol I've written 16,666 words for this monstrosity. New goal: hit 66,666 for the ULTIMATE SIN


	8. Sana/Mina - Voyeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from @mimotozaki's and @gaykpopgirls camgirl!sana au.
> 
> Unbeta'ed as per usual, comments make me happy and feel free to follow my rambling tags and send me stuff on @sinningtheseries on Tumblr.

Mina liked to think she was a relatively good person. 

She was a good daughter: never did anything truly rebellious growing up, volunteered teaching dance once a week at a youth center, was always either the responsible drinker who knew her limits or the designated sober driver of the group. All in all, someone who didn’t deserve this.

This being having a coughing fit in the middle of her lecture hall because of the newly discovered information that one of her classmates is Minatozaki Sana, aka bunnybunnyprincess96 (“You can’t live without me!”), aka the current camgirl that Mina’s been watching ever since Jeongyeon first sent her the link over a month ago.

Fucking Jeongyeon.

Mina was going to have a stern talking to Jeongyeon later on for sending her that link, because really what friend sends their friend a link to a camgirl show online?

…although if Mina were to be truly honest with herself, Jeongyeon is a _very_ good friend for sending her that link because holy fuck Sana is a very attractive person. The girl had a flirty stare that just pierced through the camera and made it look like she was staring straight at her, and despite her initial reservations Mina found herself watching the entire hour long video of Sana edging herself until she came _hard_ with the cutest scream that Mina’s ever heard. And even though she told Jeongyeon otherwise (because seriously, fuck Jeongyeon), Mina was ridiculously, embarrassingly wet by the end of it. 

Ever since then Mina’s had the link bookmarked and often debated the pros and cons of paying for access to premium content, with the pros list being rather lengthy but constantly defeated by the con list’s single item, since having enough money for food and rent outweighed anything else. Mina was having this same internal debate once again when someone sat down next to her in the lecture hall.

Mina spared a glance at her new seatmate out of curiosity, only for her eyes to widen as she watched the girl tie up her long black hair in a ponytail. While the sight wasn’t anything extraordinary, the look on the girl’s face was painfully familiar to Mina, because the look on the girl’s face was the exact same look of adorable concentration she wore when she was tugging off her sinfully tight shorts.

Mina turned away quickly, hoping her hair would hide her growing blush because _oh my god_ Mina never anticipated having the current girl of her sexual fantasies sitting next to her. It felt weird, like the feeling Mina had when she met one of her friend’s new significant others and had to downplay the fact that she’s Facebook/Instagram/Grindr stalked them to the point of knowing far more information than she reasonably should. 

This time though instead of knowing their immediate family relations and their activities for the past several months, Mina has knowledge of the small splattering of freckles that dot Sana’s lower back, of the fact that her black hair is probably a recent development because it was blonde just a week ago. Mina has knowledge of the fact that Sana is _really_ into edging and makes the most sinful, breathy moans when she’s close to coming and makes the cutest whines when she pulls away and Mina honestly doesn’t know how she’s going to function for the rest of the class, let alone the rest of the semester with this information. Then of course, in the middle of her internal dilemma, Sana leans over, the scent of her citrus perfume invading her senses and throwing her off kilter even more.

“You’ve watched my videos, haven’t you?”

Cue Mina’s current situation, which is her sudden and rather lengthy coughing fit. The smirk on Sana’s face is anything but reassuring and Mina is honestly at a loss for words because what the actual _fuck_ is she supposed to respond with? She clearly can’t deny it at this point but the idea of actually admitting it out loud is something Mina never anticipated, let alone wanted to do. 

Luckily for her, the professor finally walks into class and Mina finds herself determinedly focusing her eyes to the front of the classroom, doing her best to take notes and ignore the stare she feels out of the corner of her eye. She’s not sure it entirely works; her handwriting is barely legible and the notes themselves make nearly no sense, but Mina isn’t going to let Sana know that. The minute class is dismissed she bolts up and makes a beeline for the door, stopping short of actually sprinting out of the classroom. 

In her hurry to leave though, she misses Sana’s playful grin, the girl’s eyes trailing after Mina. Looking down, she notices that Mina also forgot to grab the notebook on the desk. Picking it up, Sana opens it to the front cover, her smile growing even wider because she swears the cute girl almost made this too easy for her:

_Myoui Mina_  
_Tel: 1-020-2015_  
_Please return if lost._

~*~

Sana saves the number in her phone, but doesn’t call or text her, or even lets Mina know that she has the girl’s number to be honest. They have the class again the next day anyways so Sana takes the opportunity to use this an excuse to sit near Mina again, the notebook dangling from her fingers as she places it softly in front of Mina.

“You forgot this last time, Mina-chan.”

Mina looks up, startled at both the notebook and Sana’s sudden use of (informal) Japanese. She’s so startled that she replies almost out of habit, a polite thank you spilling from her lips and before she knows it there’s a blinding smile on Sana’s face as she sits down beside Mina, the girl talking in rapid fire Japanese.

Mina can’t help but reply in turn, the slight stutter in her speech from disuse fading quickly to her relief. It’s comforting, in a way; Sana’s speaking with a Kansai dialect and the melodic tone of it reminds Mina of home in Kobe. 

Sana talks about everything and nothing over the next few days: the weather, the coursework, the professor’s ridiculous outfit, the latest episode of the hottest K-drama and who Mina shipped with who. No subject is out of the question for the girl and Sana manages to make no question mundane either.

Perhaps it’s because of the level of familiarity that Sana’s speech brings, or perhaps the comfort comes from the fact that no one else in the room likely understands them, but Mina finds herself relaxing, the tenseness in her shoulders slowly fading away each time they have class. She finds it easier to smile, to talk about each other and their homes and what they miss about Japan. 

Soon their conversation doesn’t stop once class starts; Mina finds herself scribbling a mix of mashed up Hangul and Hiragana on a notebook placed between them in between note taking. By the time class ends one day Mina leaves with Sana’s Kakao information and a message asking her if she wants to get some decent takoyaki at this hole-in-the-wall after class next week, which soon turns into a weekly lunch session with the frustratingly flirtatious girl.

It’s almost alarming, the rate at which Sana inserts herself into Mina’s life. Mina would be lying if she said she had many friends at the university: both Jeongyeon and Momo went to a university a good hour’s drive away from her. While realistically it wasn’t that far away, coordinating a time and location to meet them frequently was a struggle at times and it was just easier to chat in their group chat.

Mina being the eternal homebody she is also splurged on a single room, and while Nayoung was a lovely, clean, ideal roommate (if a little emotionally distant at times), she was also an architecture major at the art school across town, which meant the poor girl spent nearly all her time, free and otherwise, at the studio. Mina’s days more often than not ended once her class did, and she would retreat to the comfort of her room and computer, only leaving when she needed to eat. With Sana’s entrance into her life though she finds herself out and about more, which she simultaneously enjoys and loathes, because Mina is finding herself more and more attracted to Sana than she ever was before.

Mina knows she should stop watching Sana’s videos now, especially considering that she’s met the girl and befriended with her in real life. If she were to be honest with herself a small part of Mina would like to think at this point that they’re rather close friends as well. Yet for reasons she can’t quite explain she finds herself still watching Sana’s weekly videos.

She never comments, of course (not like she did that often in the beginning either), and it’s almost as if it’s an unspoken agreement between the two to not mention it but Mina’s sexual frustration must be coming to a head because lately almost anything Sana does gets her aroused, and Mina hates it because it makes her feel like a horny fifteen year old all over again.

It certainly doesn’t help that Sana is an extremely tactile person to begin with: whether it’s going out to see a movie, going out for lunch, or just chilling at Mina’s apartment doing their assignments, Sana manages to find a way to be constantly touching her. It’s either leaning against Mina’s shoulder, or tangling their fingers together or sitting in her lap; Mina swears she was _this_ close to just pulling Sana over her lap and having her right then and there, because honestly they had the whole couch to themselves and Sana apparently found it necessary to drape herself over Mina’s sitting form.

Mina keeps her thoughts (and hands) to herself though. Mina didn’t want Sana to assume she was being friendly with her in hopes of getting into her pants, and she also genuinely enjoyed spending time with her, even if it typically resulted in Mina taking a very cold shower afterwards. 

Mina discovers though that her attraction to Sana might be more mutual than she first thought later one night when she’s back in her dorm room on her laptop.

Mina has Sana’s site taking up one half of the screen, the other half filled with her class notes that she’s re-typing and organizing from her rushed handwritten notes scrawled across her notebook pages. The video screen is showing Sana sitting on a chair, her hands fiddling with her phone distractedly. The show hasn’t quite started yet, so maybe that’s why Mina presses her ringing phone against her cheek and shoulder, answering the unknown number with a distracted hello as her fingers continue their typing, her eyes flitting back and forth between the screen and her notebook.

The soft giggle on the other line though has her fingers stopping mid-sentence, her eyes darting over to the screen showing Sana smiling playfully at the camera, the small Bluetooth headset in her ear blinking blue.

“Hi,” Sana coos out, her fingers absentmindedly playing with the blonde strands of the wig she’s wearing as she leans back on her chair, eyes never leaving the camera. 

“Sana,” Mina says slowly, one hand coming up to grasp the phone tightly, the other saving and minimizing the word document and maximizing Sana’s screen instead. “What are you doing?”

“I wanted to talk to you,” Sana says, pouting at the camera as she leans in closer, her fingers trailing down to play idly with the buttons on her shirt. “I knew you’d be watching my show,” she continues, her eyes growing darker as she gazes at the camera, the intensity of making Mina believe for a brief moment that perhaps Sana was watching her as well. “Figured maybe I could get you to participate.”

At that Mina’s mouth grows dry, the implications of what Sana just said fueling image after image in Mina’s imagination, each scenario making her more and more aroused to the point where Mina’s normal rationale on why this would be a terrible idea flies straight out the window.

“I’d ask what you’re wearing,” Mina chuckles, the disbelief clear in her tone, her voice taking on a slight rasp that neither she nor Sana misses. “But we both know I already know the answer to that.”

Sana laughs delightedly, leaning back against her chair once more as she slowly unbuttons her shirt, eyes never leaving the camera lens. 

“What about you? It’s hardly fair; you’re watching me and seeing my every move, and I don’t even know if you have your hair tied up or not.”

Mina spares a brief look down at the pajamas she’s wearing, although calling it pajamas might be a bit of a reach.

“Remember those ridiculously large t-shirts they gave us at the beginning of first year orientation?” Mina asks absentmindedly, sweeping her hair up into a messy ponytail. “The ones with just the university name on them so it’s obvious that they probably printed a ridiculous amount to give out at each orientation until they run out so all that they’re left with are the XXL sizes?”

“Mhmm,” Sana murmurs, her shirt completely unbuttoned but still hanging on her shoulders, her fingers tracing the edges of the simple black bra that paints a stark contrast against Sana’s milky skin.

“I’m wearing that and nothing much else, really,” Sana smiles at that, shifting forward so the shirt falls off her shoulders and onto the chair behind her. “Hair’s up in a ponytail though,” Mina adds as an afterthought, and is startled when Sana lets out a small whimper, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, legs clenched together.

“If only you knew all the things I’ve been wanting to do to that neck of yours,” Sana whimpers as she leans back, shakily opening her legs for the camera to see and Mina flushes because she can think of several things she’d gladly have Sana do to her neck and honestly Mina doesn’t know if Sana is being the biggest flirt or the biggest tease right now.

(Both. It’s definitely both.)

The chat below the video is running wild, comments appearing and disappearing in seconds inquiring about the mysterious caller, not that Mina’s actively paying attention to it. Her focus is zeroed in on Sana, her voice tinkling a melody in her ears as she whimpers out how badly she’s wanted to kiss her, touch her, taste her. Mina in turn finds herself growing bold, voice low as she mutters a scenario she’s often imagined, telling Sana every detail of how badly she wants to bend Sana over a table and curl her fingers into her until she’s a blubbering mess, not giving Sana permission to come unless Mina gives her the okay to do so and how she wouldn’t until Mina’s positive that Sana is hers and hers alone to touch.

The show that Sana’s putting on is fantastic, despite still being clothed in her lingerie. Sana has one hand fondling her breasts, taut nipples straining against the fabric, while the other is buried in her underwear, it’s motions growing more and more frantic with each passing word that passes Mina’s lips. Mina can see the struggle in Sana’s eyes as she bites down hard on her lower lip, the older girl wanting to cry out Mina’s name but unwilling to do so for the sake of her privacy, instead babbling about how good it feels, how she wants to be touched and kissed and how she wants to come and please let her come because she’s been so good.

Sana’s mumbling in a mix of broken Korean and Japanese now, her voice high and needy and Mina wants nothing more than to be there with Sana, to be able to touch and kiss and absolutely _ruin_ her and Mina tells her as much, giving Sana permission to come with the promise that next time it’ll be done by Mina’s own hand and Sana comes with a cry, twisting in the chair as she rides out her orgasm, her eyes wide open and staring into the camera wantonly.

Mina follows soon after in a much more tamer manner, a soft groan into the phone the only indication that she came and honestly Mina is determined to never let Sana know that she came from just watching her and not even touching herself.

The two are still breathing heavily, and it takes a while for Mina to notice that while Sana’s live stream has ended, she can still hear the girl panting in her ear.

“Sana?” Mina calls out hesitantly, and Sana in turn just groans, her breathing labored still. The two are silent afterwards, save for a gentle rustling in the background that has Mina thinking Sana relocated to her bed. Mina finds herself moving towards her own bed as well, on legs that are far shakier than she would ever like to admit. Mina’s just managed to settle between her sheets, the warmth enveloping her and making her sleepy when Sana speaks again.

“Mina,” Sana finally breathes out, her voice steady and no longer trembling. “Did you mean it?” Mina’s still a bit out of it, and Sana can tell as such when Mina lets out a somewhat lost sounding squeak.

“You said earlier that wanted to fuck me until I was a mess, until I knew that I wasn’t allowed to come unless it was by you.” Mina gulps then, because while that was a very in the moment declaration, Mina meant it. 

“Did you mean it?”

“Every word.” Mina doesn’t hesitate this time, her voice sounding sure, no wavering or hesitance to be found. The phone is silent once more, Sana clearly pondering her words before she asks a question that has Mina excited and terrified at the same time.

“Can we hang out at your place tomorrow after class?”

~*~

“You have a cute apartment,” Sana says, the girl wandering around the small place distractedly, eyes dancing between the framed photos on the wall as Mina prepares tea, their book bags abandoned by the door. “Is your roommate home?”

Mina snorts at that, shaking her head as she sets down the mugs of tea on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch.

“Nayoung’s never home. Don’t get me wrong, I love her as a roommate, but sometimes I question why she even bothers paying the rent considering she’s almost never here. Why do you ask?”

Mina’s startled then when Sana proceeds to unceremoniously sit herself on Mina’s lap, straddling and effectively trapping her against the couch. It’s out of instinct that Mina’s hands find themselves holding on to Sana’s waist as the girl leans down to nuzzle her neck.

“I made a lot of money last night,” Sana mutters, her nose ghosting over Mina’s skin as she takes a deep breath, humming in delight at the scent of jasmine she finds lingering there. “It’s the most I’ve ever made from one show, and while I know I’m good, having you definitely helped.” Sana is peppering Mina’s neck with soft, feather light kisses now, her lips just barely brushing against Mina’s skin. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while, and since the timing matched up I figured as a thank you, I’d give you exclusive access.”

Mina’s hold on Sana’s hips tighten, her fingers pressing hard enough that Mina suspects the skin underneath will bruise.

“Exclusive access to the site?” Mina asks, her voice low as she turns her head to nose at Sana’s cheek. “Or exclusive access to you?”

Sana answers Mina with a kiss, and it’s all Mina can do to not groan because just as she suspected, Sana is a very, _very_ good kisser. Sana is also apparently very fond of biting; between taking Mina’s lower lip between her teeth or marking Mina’s neck with a fervor, Sana doesn’t stop until Mina’s lips are swollen and her neck is absolutely covered in bruises. Sana takes a minute to admire her work before making her way down Mina’s body, slowly stripping her and kissing the newly exposed skin, biting every now and then as well. Soon Sana’s kneeling on the floor, and Mina can’t help but moan in anticipation because Sana has Mina’s skirt pushed up and her underwear pulled off and before Mina knows it Sana has her head buried between her legs and _fuck_.

Mina’s not sure if it’s because she’s been so frustrated for so long or if Sana is just that good but she finds herself on the brink of orgasm far too soon for her liking. Mina has one hand clenched tightly in Sana’s hair, and each tight tug on the strands has Sana whimpering and moaning into Mina and it’s all Mina can do, biting down on her thumb so she doesn’t scream bloody murder. Sana is licking and sucking and humming and Mina tries to hold out, she really does but she can’t. An extra tight tug is Sana’s only warning before Mina comes with a muffled cry, her legs pushing against the floor in a somewhat vain effort to not completely crush and smother Sana in-between them, hips rising off the couch as Sana hangs on, her arms holding on to Mina’s legs as she drinks in everything that Mina has to offer.

It feels like ages before Mina finally feels the orgasm die down, although Sana continues to give little kisses every now and then that leave Mina shuddering in pleasure. Mina pulls her hand away from the top of Sana’s head to her chin, ushering the girl off the floor and back onto Mina’s lap and into a lazy kiss, letting out a groan at the taste still present on her lips. The two separate, with Sana nuzzling her head contentedly against Mina’s shoulder.

“So,” Mina beings, her voice low and scratchy and threatening to arouse Sana once more. “That was really, really nice.”

Laughing, Sana tightens her hold around Mina’s waist, nodding in agreement. The two sit in silence, content, but there’s a small, nagging thought in the back of Mina’s mind that causes her to speak up. 

“This exclusive access,” Mina asks, hesitatingly, her arms tightening the embrace around Sana ever so slightly. “It doesn’t come with an expiration date, does it?”

Sana looks up at that, seeing the uncertainty swirling in Mina’s eyes, and decides she hates it. Sana shakes her head, leaning down to burrow against Mina’s neck once more.

“Nope, not unless you want it to…you don’t, right?” 

Mina shakes her head, pressing a soft kiss against Sana’s forehead that has her feeling warm all over.

“Nope, you’re stuck with me and everything attached to me for quite some time, Minatozaki Sana.”

~*~

While Jeongyeon would likely argue otherwise, Mina liked to think her sex life wasn’t that boring. Granted, if she were to consider her sex life pre-Sana, she supposes that Jeongyeon may not be entirely wrong in her assumption that Mina had rather plain, vanilla tastes. Post-Sana though, Mina can say with the utmost confidence that her sex life has skyrocketed and her tastes have greatly expanded, which is how they’re in the situation that they’re currently in.

Much to Sana’s surprise, she didn’t have to do much to convince Mina to let her film them together. Jeongyeon is to blame for that (Mina’s noticing that lately Jeongyeon is to blame for a lot of things in her life), mostly because she made Mina promise to do that whole “try everything once” for a year in a somewhat vain attempt to get Mina to go out more.

Mina’s pretty sure this isn’t what Jeongyeon had in mind though when she told Mina to be more adventurous.

Mina decides to dress for the occasion, and despite the anxiety she felt earlier, she concludes that the choice she made earlier was definitely the right one, as doesn’t think she’ll ever get over the look of shock on Sana’s face when she took off her long coat to reveal the lacy black lingerie she was wearing underneath, the strap-on already attached as well.

“You…” Sana trailed off, her eyes raking over Mina’s form. “You came across campus wearing just that?”

Mina shrugged, smiling teasingly at Sana. “Figured I’d dress for the occasion, plus why bother wearing clothes when it’s just going to come off anyways?”

It takes all of Sana’s willpower to not jump Mina right then and there, and it’s obvious in the way that Sana’s fingers tremble ever so slightly as she places the semi-transparent blindfold against Mina’s eyes to help obscure her identity.

The cloth is cool against her skin, Mina keeping her eyes shut as Sana makes the proper adjustments, evening out her somewhat nervous breathing as Sana tells her to wait a bit for her to turn on the livestream. When she finally does open her eyes, Mina is greeted with Sana’s smiling face, the robe she had on earlier discarded and Mina has to swallow a groan because Sana isn’t wearing _anything_. Sana tugs her over towards the bed, right in front of the camera, the image mirrored on the laptop screen on the desk behind it.

Sana pushes Mina into the edge of the bed, the girl plopping down with a soft grunt of surprise. Mina barely has any time to settle before Sana straddles her, taking her face in her hands and kissing her almost desperately, groaning when Mina winds her arms around Sana’s waist to pull the girl even closer, the strap-on rubbing against her ass. 

Mina’s swears her vision starts to spin when Sana pulls away to practically attack her neck, licking and biting and sucking until the skin there is completely and utterly marred with bruises, much to Mina’s chagrin (the old ones hadn’t even fully faded yet). Mina lets out an unabashed groan when Sana bites down near her collarbone, and retaliates by scratching the length of Sana’s back roughly, leaving a faint trail of raised, red skin in her wake. Her hands continue to trail downwards until they’re gripping Sana’s ass, giving it a slight squeeze as she maneuvers Sana, guiding her until Sana slowly sinks herself down on the strap-on, the fullness of it causing Sana to bury her face against Mina’s neck with a needy whimper.

“Somebody’s been looking forward to this,” Mina whispers teasingly, just loud enough for the camera mic to pick up. “We’ve just started and I can already feel the mess you’re making.”

Sana looks up from Mina’s neck with a whine, her cheeks flushed and Mina can’t help but laugh. “Don’t tell me you’re getting embarrassed from that, _unnie_.”

Mina grins when she feels the wetness grow, nosing Sana’s neck fondly before pressing a soft kiss against the racing pulse there. Mina uses her grip on Sana’s ass to usher the girl to move, feeling Sana grind down on her as she rocks back and forth languidly. 

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about after all, you’re such a good girl for me, aren’t you unnie?” Sana nods frantically, her head burying itself in the crook of Mina’s shoulder as Mina ushers her to move ever so faster, Sana rolling her hips with practiced ease. Mina’s nails scrape up Sana’s ass to rest on her hips, guiding the speed to ensure Sana didn’t come to quickly; every time Mina felt Sana speeding up, Mina would tighten her grip, slowing the girl to an agonizingly slow, nearly unmoving pace. This continues for a solid half hour, with Mina showering Sana with praise the entire time, saying how she was so good, so sweet, so obedient and Sana is delirious, barely coherent from the praise and from the constant overstimulation of it all. 

Mina eyes the clock on the wall, notices the stream only has five minutes left so she decides to give the audience a proper finale to their show. Hugging Sana flush against her body, Mina lifts and turns them until Sana is lying on the bed, the girl’s legs instinctively wrapped around Mina’s waist tightly, startled from the sudden shift. Mina gives Sana no warning aside from a quick peck of the lips and a devilish grin before she starts a relentless pace, practically slamming into Sana with no sign of letting up.

At this point Sana is crying, her head tossing back and forth as she’s overwhelmed, struggling to hang on to that last shred of control. It’s with that ounce of control that Sana sinks her teeth into Mina’s shoulder when she comes, her scream of Mina’s name muffled against it. Mina lets out a hiss, her upper body stilling, while her hips still jerk forward erratically, riding out her own orgasm, the pain from the bite bleeding into pleasure.

The timer on the camera cuts off then, and Mina waits a beat before slowly sliding out of Sana, the girl shuddering at the loss of contact, a needy whine spilling from the back of her throat, calming slightly when Mina leans back down to press a soft kiss against Sana’s lips. Mina takes off the strap-on, as well as the mask, her hand absentmindedly combing through her hair as she takes another look at Sana.

The girl is sprawled out on the bed in her freshly fucked glory, her breathing calmer, and her eyes staring adoringly at Mina. Mina quietly ushers the girl into the bed and under the sheets proper, her hand coming up to fix Sana’s mussed up hair. Sana whines once more, her arms outstretched and reaching towards Mina, and Mina wants to tease Sana but gives in almost instantly instead, settling into the bed with a content sigh. Sana molds herself to Mina’s body, arms winding around Mina’s waist, pulling her flush against her, legs tangling under the sheets. 

They start to fall asleep like that, a mass of warm skin and tangled limbs, buried beneath Sana’s plush comforter. Mina hears her phone beep once, twice, three times before she tunes it out. She knows that she probably just got a bunch of messages from Jeongyeon - despite the effort to conceal her identity, Mina’s pretty sure Jeongyeon recognized her.

(“You have a _very_ distinct splattering of moles on your back, they’re kind of shaped like a constellation.”)

Mina will deal with it tomorrow, and decides in the meantime to just bask in sensation of Sana lying in her arms, chuckling softly when Sana belatedly and drowsily asks if Mina enjoyed being on camera.

“Ask me again when I see the video tomorrow and then we’ll see if we’re up to a repeat performance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive and tired tbh I kind of gave up on some parts of this fic but IT IS COMPLETE AND I AM CASTING IT INTO THE VOID AND WASHING MY HANDS OF IT.


	9. Momo/Sana/Mina - Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...yay for not being dead?

It all started with Jihyo making an offhand comment to Momo one day. Her voice was light, the laugh she was trying to hold back clear in her voice even though it was obvious that the younger girl was doing her best to scold her.

“Yah, next time you decide to have your way with Mina, do us a favor and avoid marking up her neck for all the world to see? The make-up unnie’s looked like they were debating whether they wanted to cover up the marks or just strangle her out of sheer frustration.”

While Momo understood why Jihyo assumed it was her who did it, considering she had walked in on the two of them earlier that day before their schedule, there was one _slight_ problem with that assumption.

Momo hadn’t marked Mina’s neck that day. 

In fact, despite her known oral tendencies, Momo has never marked Mina’s neck period - although she supposes she has come close, seeing as Momo’s lost count of how many times she’s left bite marks on Mina’s shoulders.

Since Momo wasn’t the one who did it, the logical conclusion for her to make was that Sana had marked up Mina’s neck. Momo had thought nothing of it, even forgetting the conversation with Jihyo entirely until she saw Mina later that night when she had taken off the scarf and removed the makeup caked on, her skin safe from the prying eyes of the public.

When Jihyo had mentioned it prior, Momo had assumed that Sana had left a hickey or two on Mina’s neck. Seeing the mark Sana left however, Momo had understood at that point why the makeup artists wanted to strangle Mina, seeing as realistically speaking they probably could have gotten away with it. After all, Mina already had bruising around the sides of her neck that was unmistakably in the shape of a hand.

So perhaps if anything, Jihyo is the one to blame for Momo’s sudden curiosity.

Momo’s never consciously realized it but despite the fact that the three of them are together, the three of them have never, simultaneously, been _together_ in the physical sense. 

The three of them have been together for so long at this point that Momo honestly can’t remember when Momo and Sana turned into Mina, Momo, and Sana. She assumes it didn’t happen straight off the bat, seeing as Momo and Sana had been an established item by the time Mina had arrived at JYP, but she knows that Mina caught their eyes quickly. Mina caught the attention of everyone honestly, but the spark that Momo had seen in Sana’s eyes that day was absolutely territorial, with Momo being relatively certain that the same look was mirrored in her own eyes.

The more Momo thinks about it the more astonished she becomes, in all honesty. The two of them had always been a sexuality active couple and if anything, the addition of Mina only upped the frequency: if Sana wasn’t around, then Mina usually was, and vice versa. So with that in mind the fact that Momo had never had sex with both of them at the same time, or even witnessed Sana and Mina together was confounding, at the very least.

The main part that was throwing her off more than anything though was the newly gained knowledge that apparently Sana had an interest in breathplay, because that was honestly the last thing she would have expected from the bubbly girl.

If Momo were to describe her sexual tendencies with Sana, while she’s loathed to admit it, they would be described as vanilla at best. It always left a feeling of warmth spreading in Momo’s chest because while their sex was somewhat predictable, Sana and her always had soft, slow, loving sex. Not to say that the sex Momo had with Mina wasn’t loving, but if you were to compare the sex she had with Mina, the sex she has with Sana would honestly be considered rather dull in comparison.

It’s with that in mind that Momo looks over their schedules, doing her best to find a time when the three of them are free, and once she finds a potential time, drags them into their shared room with a glint in her eyes, determined to get the other two to agree to what would essentially be mutual voyeurism that would hopefully lead to a mutual threesome.

Sana is at first completely and utterly amused by Momo’s observation, because while she’s noticed the girl has been distracted lately, of all the things Sana anticipated she didn’t expect this to be the one thing that would be bothering her. She can’t say that Momo’s wrong though, and agrees easily enough to the plan. Mina’s just wearing a bemused grin, and nods amicably to the plan that Momo presents, with only one adjustment: that she would let Sana watch first, and let Momo watch second, and if they still had energy, then the threesome would commence. Momo pouts at first, a bit bashful at the idea of Sana watching the two of them but Mina only gives the girl a light peck on the cheek, mirth in her eyes when she says that Momo will understand why later.

When later does finally approach, Sana understands why Momo was hesitant at first.

Sana lets out a shaky breath, the image in front of her unexpected. Whenever her and Momo were together, Momo tended to top, treating Sana like her own princess waiting to be pampered and spoiled. She wasn’t overtly dominating, but she was typically the one leading, her fingers or mouth (typically both) doing their best to coax orgasm after orgasm from her until Sana was utterly spent, body soft and warm and pliant as she was held tightly in Momo’s arms.

Momo with Mina on the other hand was the complete opposite. 

Not only was Momo with Mina rough (almost painfully so), but Mina was completely and utterly in charge.

Momo’s sitting at the edge of the bed, still fully dressed compared to a near naked Mina, her hands buried in the other girl’s hair as the two kiss heatedly, with Mina straddling Momo’s lap and practically grinding against the girl’s taut stomach, the strap on around her waist hinting at what’s to come. Momo lets out a strained whine when Mina moves to Momo’s neck, peppering it with mark after mark as her hands trail down to grasp the hem of Momo’s t-shirt, pulling it up as she pushes the girl back against the bed.

Sana’s eyes widen however when Mina doesn’t take the shirt off, but instead knots it, binding Momo’s hands above her. Momo lets out a quiet whine, squirming but quiets once Mina lets out a soft growl that has Sana getting wet ridiculously fast.

If sex between Momo and Sana could be described as slow and tender, sex between Momo and Mina is hard, fast, almost brutal fucking. Mina is making mark after reddening mark against Momo’s skin, her teeth nipping and biting around Momo’s bra while her hands roughly yank the shorts and underwear off. Momo’s legs wind tightly around Mina’s waist once they’re free, letting out a satisfied groan as she grinds against Mina’s heaving abs only to let out a throaty yell when Mina’s fingers suddenly enter her with no warning, curling and immediately hitting the spot that makes Momo’s toes curl in pleasure.

It takes all of Sana’s willpower to remain seated in the chair, the thumb she’s biting down on in her mouth proving to be a futile distraction to the visual in front of her. Mina at one point removes her fingers from Momo, ignoring the near sob Momo makes when she does so in order to wrench apart Momo’s legs from their grasp around her waist. Mina shifts then, her hands pushing Momo’s legs apart even more as she suddenly enters Momo fully, eliciting a startled but pleased groan from the girl below her as the entirety of the strap-on sinks into her.

The pace Mina sets is relentless, her hips grinding against Momo before pulling back and practically slamming into Momo, who’s still-bound arms twist and grip the sheets beneath her in a vain attempt to regain some control over her senses. The force that Mina’s using to slam into Momo is causing the bed beneath them to creak ever so slightly in time with her thrusts, the sound filling the room and blending in with the heavy breathing from Mina and the gasps and babbling from Momo. 

For Sana it’s as if time is moving too fast and not fast enough: she’s anxious for her turn with Mina but at the same time it seems as if Momo’s orgasm is approaching all too quickly. Momo brings her still bound arms down, looping them around Mina’s neck and ushering her lips up into a bruising, messy kiss that’s almost all teeth, biting and tugging on lips until they’re red and swollen and this close to breaking skin and drawing blood. 

Momo suddenly turns her head, opening her mouth wide to sink her teeth down into Mina’s bare shoulder and that’s all the warning she gives before her back arches sharply, her whine muffled from both the bite and the loud hiss Mina lets when Momo does so. Mina doesn’t relent though, continuing to pump her hips and draw out the orgasm for as long as she can, not stopping until Momo removes her mouth from her shoulder, letting out a tired whimper as she goes to close her legs, a shudder rippling through her body when Mina stops immediately, pulling out and giving Momo a soft kiss against her forehead when she does so.

Mina unbuckles the strap-on quickly, placing it over on the side table before moving on to unbind Momo’s hands, her fingers rubbing soothing circular motions against the slightly bruised skin there. She helps move Momo to lean against the headboard, making sure Momo’s comfortable there as she wraps an overly large, fuzzy blanket over her to keep the approaching chill at bay. Mina’s about to ask Momo if she needs a drink of water when a hand is suddenly threaded through her hair, yanking it back with a sharp tug and eliciting a surprised, throaty whine from her.

“My, my,” Sana practically purrs, as Mina’s body almost immediately seems to melt and lean back against Sana’s own submissively, baring her neck and letting out a soft, barely there whimper when Sana presses a soft kiss against the pulse point there. 

“Someone’s been rather naughty.”

Momo does her best to sit silently against the headboard, utterly spent and far sleepier than she’d like to admit, but determined to not let her eyes waver from the sight in front of her as she slowly recovers, wrapped up in her blanket, her eyes alert as she watches Sana prepare. 

She knows why Mina wanted Sana to go second now. 

Mina is currently blindfolded, kneeling on the bed with her hands tied behind her back with a silk scarf; the knots binding her are tight, barely letting her move her wrists. The girl is still, head bowed, patiently waiting for Sana, the picture-perfect image of someone completely and utterly submissive.

Sana in comparison to Mina’s nude form is still mostly clothed. Aside from pulling her hair up into a high ponytail and peeling off her sinfully tight jeans, Sana was still wearing her underwear and shirt, the partially unbuttoned blouse doing little to hide the blush slowly spreading towards her chest, her arousal evident.

Mina remains still even when the bed dips ever so slightly. It isn’t until Sana is kneeling directly behind Mina, her hands coming up, fingers barely ghosting over the skin at her hips that Mina finally moves, her lips parting just enough for a light, shaky breath to escape.

Sana trails her hands up towards Mina’s chest, her fingers just grazing over the skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake, her nipples hardening with the barest brush of Sana’s fingertips. It’s all so slight and quiet that it almost shocks Momo as much as it does Mina when Sana suddenly wraps one hand around Mina’s throat, fingers pressing ever so slightly as the other hand reaches down between Mina’s legs and slides effortlessly in. 

Mina to her credit manages to remain quiet, her teeth biting down harshly on her bottom lip, the still tender skin there breaking ever so slightly as she lets out a harsh, shaky breath. Momo’s honestly amazed, although not entirely surprised at Mina’s self-control as Sana proceeds to set a near torturous pace with her fingers, tightening her grip around Mina’s throat every now and then, all the while whispering the filthiest things Momo’s ever heard directly into Mina’s ear.

The self-control doesn’t last though. Momo is simultaneously impressed and sympathetic towards Mina’s current predicament; after all, everyone has a limit, and the fact remains that Sana has been bringing Mina to the edge only to drift away for almost the past hour, waiting for Mina to finally break and make a sound, any sound. It’s at the fifth (fucking _fifth_ ) orgasm denial that Mina finally lets out a choked sob, her throat letting out a strangled gasp when Sana suddenly tightens her grip again, her once tense body almost sagging as she leans against Sana. A soft, barely audible “please” sneaks it’s way past her chapped and bitten lips, and Momo wouldn’t be surprised if Mina was crying behind the blindfold. 

“You’ve been doing so well,” Sana praises, untying the blindfold as she ushers Mina to turn around and face her properly. Sana lets out an affectionate sound when she’s greeted by Mina’s flushed face, her eyes teary as she leans in to Sana’s touch when the girl cups her face gently. Sana sits down proper and leans back ever so slightly, her legs spreading wide as she gently guides Mina’s face down until the girl is lying on her stomach, neck arched in what Momo assumes to be a rather uncomfortable angle as she’s led to be face to face with Sana’s still clothed center.

“Almost there baby,” Sana coos, a soft sigh escaping her lips when Mina noses at her underwear. “Be a good girl and make me cum?”

Mina wastes no time, although her movements are clumsy at best, with her arms still bound tightly behind her back. Mina keeps trying her best to push the underwear to the side, but having only her lips and teeth and tongue to work with make things difficult as she lets out a frustrated whine, her still watery eyes gazing up at Sana sadly.

“So cute,” Sana whispers happily, her hand reaching down to caress Mina’s cheek softly, melting even more when Mina leans into the touch, nuzzling the palm of Sana’s hand as she shoots Sana another pout. “You need my help baby?”

Mina nods quickly, and shoots Sana an almost blinding smile when the girl reaches down with her other hand to push the offending cloth to the side, allowing Mina full access. The girl wastes no time, diving in immediately and begins licking and sucking, letting out a pleased hum when Sana closes her eyes with a sigh and brings her hand to the top of Mina’s head, fingers tangling in her hair as she gives the strands a soft tug every now and then.

The two of them are so distracted that neither notice Momo’s movement until Mina lets out a sudden yelp, startling Sana into opening her eyes and being greeted to the absolutely sinful sight of Momo wearing the strap-on, already completely pressed into Mina, the girl biting down slightly on Sana’s thigh and whimpering at the sudden intrusion.

“Sorry,” Momo says, her voice still hoarse from the earlier activity and devoid of a single ounce of guilt. “I got impatient.”

Sana lets out a throaty chuckle at that, shaking her head at Momo as she gives another tug at Mina’s head, the girl meeting her gaze with wavering eyes.

“Remember, Minari: if you cum before me…well, let’s not let that happen, okay?”

Mina gives Sana a small nod, eyes screwing shut when Momo suddenly shifts her hips, letting out a shaky breath before diving back in.

Lucky for her, Sana comes quickly. It’s hard not to, honestly: while Sana and Mina have tried various things together, Sana’s favorite way of having Mina make her cum is arguably her mouth. For a girl who’s so quiet in day to day life, Mina’s mouth is ridiculously skilled, her lips and tongue able to usher sound after sound past Sana’s lips. Add to that the visual of Momo pumping in and out of Mina, her grip tight and bruising on her hips, and it doesn’t take long before Sana’s grip in Mina’s hair tightens to an almost painful degree, her hips rising up ever so slightly to grind against Mina’s mouth, the girl’s lips doing her best to stay attached and drink up everything Sana has to offer as Sana lets out a loud, satisfied moan.

Before Mina knows it she’s suddenly pulled up, eye level with Sana as the girl wraps her free hand back around Mina’s throat, her fingers pressing against the sides with ever so slightly increasing pressure. The stimulation of it all is almost too much for Mina, the girl letting out a choked sob when Momo changes the angle to accommodate the sudden shift and manages to hit a spot that makes Mina see stars. Sana’s fingers are still pressing against her neck when she brings her lips to Mina’s, just shy of actually kissing her and having her lips brush against her own when she speaks.

“Be a good girl and cum for me baby.”

The choked scream Mina lets out is heaven to Sana and Momo’s ears, with Momo continuing to pump in and out of Mina until the girl lets out a soft, barely audible “stop, please” and Momo immediately pulls out, detaching the strap-on and moving towards the other two. Sana’s arms are tight around Mina, the girl’s body completely pliant and leaning her full weight on to Sana. Mina lets out a displeased groan when Sana has to shift her off, because Momo has absolutely no idea how to work out the knot that Sana tied her hands up with and only manages to somehow almost make it tighter.

When Mina’s hands are finally free, Momo pulls the blanket that had been previously draped over her and brings it up to cover all three of them, with Mina acting as Momo’s little spoon while being pressed closely to Sana’s front, her head burrowed just under Sana’s chin. 

Sana feels her eyelids growing heavy, and is content to join Momo who is already dozing off, when Mina’s soft, slightly raspy voice floats up to her.

“We should do this more often.”

Sana lets out a soft snort at that, her arms wrapping tighter around Mina, paying a mumbling Momo no mind.

“We should, we definitely should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for having such a long break between this chapter and the last; I definitely didn't plan or anticipate not updating in so long, and I'm hoping such a long break won't happen again. I strangely didn't get inspired but managed to write basically two-thirds of this chapter within the past two hours today so hopefully that's a sign of things to come?


End file.
